Duas Loucas Em Hollywood
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: Medylom e Kamy são duas amigas que foram para Hollywood para conhecerem seus ídolos. Agora, no que será que essa simples viajem vai dar?
1. Chegamos a Hollywood Hora da procura!

**Antes de mais nada... Fic sem fins lucrativos, só para diversão de duas garotas maluquinhas xP**

* * *

**Chegamos a Hollywood... Hora da procura!**

Hollywood a cidade do brilho, glamour, do show business, acaba por receber duas garotas inusitadas, duas garotas que estão indo atrás de seus sonhos e para o que muitos pensam, não, elas não querem ser atrizes, nem nada, só estavam em uma missão especial.

Essa missão que irá realizar seus sonhos, mas claro, virá com muitas loucuras. Uma delas se chama Kamy à outra era Medylom.

Kamy apesar de muito bonita, era meio exótica, por assim dizer, pois tinha cabelos ondulados no tom castanhos escuros que iam até o meio de suas coxas, mas era pintado até a metade de azul royal, tinha uma bela franja de lado em azul royal, adorava batons pretos e lápis de olho preto, os esmaltes, bem sempre eram os mais escuros, no caso, hoje era um preto.

Usava um short preto com uma blusa um pouco decotada e justa no tom azul royal, meias listradas de branco e preto que iam até um palmo acima do joelho, luvas no mesmo estilo das meias que iam até quatro dedos acima do cotovelo, um sobretudo sem mangas preto que iam até seus pés, faltando só um palmo para encostar ao chão e claro um tênis all star de cano longo todo preto.

Seu estilo nunca escondeu sua beleza, mas sim sempre realçou e por falar em estilo, apesar dele ser bem exótico, Kamy era uma garota extrovertida, maluca e bem alegre, mas nunca, em hipótese alguma mexa com ela ou com suas amigas, pois ela pode mudar de personalidade fácil.

Virá uma pessoa fria, que chega a causar medo até em Stallone e pior fica quando ela resolver entrar na briga, pois era uma ótima lutadora, sabia diversos tipos de luta e se orgulhava muito disso. Deve ser por isso que seu corpo era bem talhado, nas medidas certas.

Sua amiga Medylom era uma garota determinada, romântica e super linda, tem os cabelos castanhos escuros que iam até a metade de suas costas, usa franja na altura dos olhos, usa maquiagem carregada, batom vermelho efeito gloss, sombra grafite e muito lápis preto, unhas sempre pintadas das mais variadas cores, hoje estão azuis!

Ela estava vestida com uma blusa segunda pele azul levemente decotada, short grafite que iam até a metade de suas coxas, meia calça preta, sapato de salto alto fechado, anel da princesa Kathy no dedo anelar de mão esquerda, óculos do Restart na cor preta e como sempre andava com um celular tweetando em busca de pistas sobre seus artistas preferidos!

Sim, uma combinação bem diferente de amigas, mas elas nunca ligaram para isso, se sentiam bem com isso e como sempre dizia: "Pra que o estresse, o bom é causar".

Por falar em Kamy, ela ficava olhando para todas as direções para ver que achava algo que poderia levá-la até seu destino, nem ligando para sua amiga que estava no tweet, à pega por um dos braços e a puxa para algum lugar.

–Ei, calma, assim vou derrubar meu celular! - disse Medylom quase gritando.

–Guarda logo isso, tive uma idéia. - disse Kamy sem dar muita atenção à amiga.

–Que tipo de idéia gênio? - pergunta sarcástica, após finalmente conseguir guardar seu celular.

–Vamos até a calçada da fama! - começa Kamy toda feliz - Vai que a gente da sorte e encontra algum artista ali?

Sem alternativa, Medylom aceita acompanhar a amiga. As duas correram até a calçada da fama, quando chegaram lá quase se esquecem do que tinham que fazer e começaram a olhar os nomes na calçada, até tiraram fotos de alguns nomes.

Depois de muitas fotos tiradas e de uma boa diversão, as duas param numa sombra e começam a discutir sobre qual artista deveriam procurar primeiro, Kamy jogava a desculpe de ser mais velha e ter o direito de procurar primeiro, mas claro que Medylom não aceitou isso.

–Nem vem Kamy, você sempre usa essa desculpe de ser mais velha pra poder conseguir primeiro que eu as coisas.

–Afê... Está bem, vamos tirar no par ou impar, assim não terá discussão! – diz Kamy já esticando a mão – Eu escolho par.

– Beleza, fico com impar, então.

As duas contam até três e logo mostram os dedos, Kamy mostrou quarto, já Medylom mostrou cinco dedos, o que a fez ficar pulando toda animada por conseguir ser a primeira e claro, Kamy não gostou muito disso.

–Droga, então vamos a procura de algum ídolo seu! – diz meio emburrada já puxando Medylom.

–Nada disso senhorita Kamy! – diz Medylom fazendo Kamy parar – Eu quem vou escolher o nosso caminho de hoje. – sorri triunfante.

–Está bem... Mas quem é que vamos procurar?

–Cameron Diaz! – sorri já puxando Kamy para lhe acompanhar.

**Continua...**

* * *

Ei povinho o q acharam? Espero q tenham gostado do primeiro cap ^^

Tenho dó da Cameron rsrsrs... O q será q iremos aprontar?

E só para avisar... Essa fic, terá tanto artistas, como personagens de Saint Seiya e Inazuma Eleven!

Deixem reviews para q o próximo cap saia mais rápido =P

E como minha marquinha registrada...

DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES!


	2. Cameron Diaz malhando no parque Vamos

**Então gente, gostaram do primeiro cap? Agora espero que gostem do segundo tbm, pois esse foi feito pela minha amiga Medylom, a minha parceira dessa fic xD**

**Boa leitura, povão o/**

* * *

**Cameron Diaz malhando no parque...Vamos atras!**

Medylom pega seu celular e começa a tweet a procura de pistas sobre Cameron.

–O que você esta fazendo?

–Me informando!

–Aposto que se a gente for para aquele lado a gente encontra a Cameron!

–Quem manda nessa busca sou eu, então não discuta comigo! – diz Medylom a ponto de explodir.

–Aff!

–Ah antes de outro "aff" vem comigo pro hotel!

–Pra que?

–Não faça perguntas e vem logo! – diz Medy impaciente e louca para encontrar com super atriz Cameron Diaz!

Kamy ficou esperando do lado de fora do quarto, confesso que esperar não é seu forte, porém Medylom tem um incrível poder de convencer as pessoas a fazer o que ela quer! Alguns minutos depois Medy aprece vestida com uma blusa Pink super colada no corpo, um short preto tênis de corrida e claro seu amigo inseparável, o celular (com direito a fones).

–Aonde é que você pensa que vai vestida assim? – pergunta Kamy toda curiosa.

–Encontrar a Cameron, ora! Fiquei sabendo pelo santo tweet que ela esta malhando no parque... O nome não importa só sei que ela está lá e se ela está lá é para lá que nós vamos! - diz Medy enquanto puxava a amiga pelo braço!

Alguns minutos depois Medylom e Kamy chegam ao tal parque, mas nem sinal de Cameron.

–E agora Medy, cadê ela?

–Calma Kamy, o parque é enorme, ela esta aqui, em algum lugar mais esta!

–Qual é plano, senhorita gênio?

–Vou fingir que estou malhando, esbarrar em Cameron e puxar conversa, simples não?

–Muito – diz Kamy espantada com a velocidade em que a amiga lhe respondeu. – Como você consegue?

–Conseguir o que?

–Pensar tão rápido assim! Eu sou tão lerda!

–Exercite a mente querida, siga esse conselho! Espera... - volta o olhar para "uma certa pessoa" loira e estatura media correndo pelo parque...

–CAMERON DIAZ! – dizem as duas amigas ao mesmo tempo.

–Hora do plano Kamy! – diz a amiga com um largo sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

–Mais eu também quero um autografo dela!

–E você vai ter, é só ficar meio atrás de mim! Bora correr!

O plano entra em ação, Medylom começa a "malhar" enquanto Kamy seguia de longe, Cameron estava a alguns metros das duas, Medy apressou os passos e conseguiu trombar na atriz!

–Ei o que e isso? – pergunta Cameron um pouco nervosa.

–Desculpa moça. – diz Medylom tirando os fones - Eu me distrai com a musica... NÃO ACREDITO CAMERON DIAZ!

–Sou eu sim e eu peço desculpas estou agitada...

–Sei como é... Nossa eu sou sua fã!

–Jura?! Que bom saber!

–Adoro você nas panteras! Amo seus looks naquele filme!

–Que bom que você gosta! – disse Cameron com um sorriso no rosto, qual artista não gosta de ter seu trabalho reconhecido?!

–Será que você poderia autografar essa foto e esse caderninho pra mim?

–Mais é claro! Seu nome é?

–Por incrível que pareça é Medylom!

–Medylom? Realmente é diferente. – da um leve riso - Mas eu gostei! Aqui está... - entrega a foto e o caderno - Mais alguma coisa querida?

–Tem uma amiga minha que também quer te ver mais ela sumiu! – "_essa não, a Kamy deve ter se perdido_" pensava Medylom voltando o olhar para todos os cantos do parque.

–To aqui! – Kamy chega pulando na frente de Cameron – Nossa como você é bonita!

–E você também, apesar do estilo gótico!

–Bem, essa é a minha amiga Kamy! – Medylom fala meio sem jeito, Kamy às vezes a envergonhava por ser diferente, ela gostava muito da amiga mais uma coisa ela não iria permitir, que a amiga atrapalhasse seu encontro com Jet Li!

–Quer um autógrafo também Kamy? – pergunta Cameron com uma das mãos na cintura.

–Claro Cameron! - entrega um bloquinho à atriz.

–Aqui está. - devolve o bloco - Eu adorei conhecer vocês mais eu tenho que voltar para a corrida!

–Claro Cameron, desculpa se nós atrapalhamos você na corrida.

–Imagina! Vocês não atrapalharam nada! Eu amo meus fãs, faço qualquer coisa por eles! Beijos e ate um dia quem sabe!

–Até! – Kamy e Medylom dizem ao mesmo tempo!

–Cameron Diaz ok! – Medylom faz um "c" igual àqueles que os professores fazem nas provas! – Kamy me promete uma coisa?

–Depende.

–Nunca mais me mate de susto ok! E da próxima vez que estiver de frente com um astro de Hollywood, tente se conter mais!

–Aff, eles são pessoas normais Medy, iguais a nós!

–Eu sei, mas... Esquece, agora quero um banho e cama, amanhã você decide quem será nosso alvo!

–Ok!

**Continua...**

* * *

**E agora, quem será nosso próximo alvo? Leia e descubra!**


	3. Sandra Bullock no restaurante Hora do

**E é Kamy chegando pra arrasar o/ Rsrs... Então gente, segundo cap na área **

**Espero que gostem... **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Sandra Bullock no restaurante... Hora do rango!**

No dia seguinte Kamy se levanta mais cedo que o costume, ainda eram umas 7:30 da manhã, mas não se importava com isso já que hoje era sua vez de ir atrás de seu ídolo.

Mais que depressa ela se levantou, foi correndo fazer sua higiene matinal e foi pegar sua roupa do dia. Hoje decidiu ser um pouco mais... Discreta.

Pegou uma bota sem salto e de cano médio, uma meia preta que ia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, mas que ainda aparecia por debaixo das botas, um short jeans com um cinto de couro preto e cheio de metaizinhos, uma blusa de mangas ¾ listrada em preto e azul marinho e pra finalizar, uma touca preta com as pontas das costuras parecendo com duas orelhinhas de gato.

Olhou-se no espelho e se achou um arraso, a maquiagem resolveu não exagerar dessa vez, só passou o pó compacto e uma sombra preta. Após se arrumar toda, pegou sua mochila azul com detalhes dourados, cheia de bottons de animes e artistas mais chaveiros de tudo quanto é tipo e rumou até o quarto de Medylom.

–MEDY ACORDA MULHER, HORA DE IRMOS! – gritava Kamy pelo lado de fora do quarto da amiga e se não fosse suficiente os gritos, resolveu bater bem forte na porta.

–JÁ VOU... PARE DE GRITAR! – gritou Medylom de dentro do quarto para logo em seguida abrir a porta – Isso é hora de acordar alguém?

–É sim, pois vamos atrás da Bullock! – diz Kamy toda sorridente – Agora vai se vestir logo!

–Aff... Estou indo apressada! – entra no quarto – E entra logo aí, pois quero que me conte como descobriu onde a Sandra está sem nem procurar pelo Tweet!

–Bem minha cara colega, foi simples... – começa Kamy já adentrando o quarto e se sentando em uma cadeira e pondo os pés em cima de uma mesa – Antes de virmos para cá, eu pedi a uns amigos para investigarem tudo sobre ela!

–Como assim? – aparece Medylom já pronta.

Ela estava usando uma blusinha com um símbolo hippie em tom vermelho, uma jaqueta rosa choque com mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, uma saia de cowgirl no tom bege, com um cinto largo de couro marrom, uma bota preta que ia até a uns cinco palmos abaixo dos joelhos, duas pulseiras de cocos, um na cor verde outro rosa e uma pulseirinha de duas voltas de perolas.

–Como assim... Oras, esqueceu que tenho uns amigos hackers? – vê Medy assentir – Então, eles conseguiram invadir o computador da Sandra e descobrir que ela irá passear com o ex marido e o filhinho adotivo deles!

–Meu pai... Não vai me dizer que você pediu pra invadir o computador de todos os seus ídolos? – olhou Medylon abismada para a amiga.

–Pedir eu até pedi, mas eles não conseguiram de todos! – suspira derrotada – Alguns vamos ralar para conseguir achar... Então está pronta?

–Estou sim... Vamos!

Sendo assim as amigas saíram do hotel em que estavam hospedadas e foram até onde a Sandra poderia estar. Como era longe de onde estavam elas pegaram um táxi indo até a um restaurante muito chique.

Durante todo o caminho, as duas não paravam de tagarelar, o coitado do taxista já não estava aguentando ouvi-las falarem de qual artista é o mais bonito, o mais sexy e ficava às vezes assustado ao ouvir a de touca falar obscenidades na frente de um homem. Pelo jeito de ela agir, imaginou que ela devia ter crescido perto de homens. Mal sabia ele que estava praticamente certo, pois seus maiores amigos eram garotos.

Ao chegarem ao restaurante as duas desceram e Kamy pagou a corrida, o taxista deu graças por já terem chegado ao destino delas, já Medylom ao ver o restaurante ficou de boca aberta.

–Amiga como vamos entrar aí? – aponta para o restaurante – Esse lutar é muito chique e nem temos dinheiro suficiente pra comer aí?!

– Oh louca, vamos entrar não! – fala tranquilamente.

–Como? – Medylom ainda estava incrédula.

– O que ouviu... Vamos entrar não. – Kamy se encosta a parede e escorrega até o chão.

–Bom é o jeito! – suspira inconformada e se encosta a parede.

Passaram-se quase três horas e nada de Sandra Bullock, Kamy estava bem tranquila, mas Medylom já não aguentava mais esperar, a sorte é que elas estavam de baixo de uma sombra, pois senão iriam ficar torradas com o sol que fazia.

Medylom de tão irritada, começou a andar de um lado a outro, foi praticamente arrastada do hotel e nem um lanchinho fizeram até agora. Já estava desconfiada de que a Bullock não iria para esse restaurante.

–Kamy, tem certeza que ela virá para este restaurante? – Medylom para de andar e olha para Kamy.

–Tenho sim... Só não tinha certeza da hora! – falou toda tranquila.

–COMO É? – gritou Medylom irritada – Você disse que seus amigos hackers tinham conseguido descobrir sobre seus ídolos!

–Eu disse sim, mas não falei se conseguiram toda a informação ou só uma parte dela! – disse Kamy pela primeira vez séria – Kamus disse que estava escrito _"no horário de sempre"_ e mais nada.

–Esse Kamus não aquele seu primo bonitão?

–É sim, mas tira os olhos, pois ele é gay e até namora!

–Nossa quem olha não acredita... Um pedaço de mau caminho desperdiçado! – suspira ao imaginar o primo de Kamy.

–Aff... Fica quieta, vai! – fala Kamy e logo vê um carro bem moderno sendo estacionado em frente ao restaurante – Amiga olha... É o carro da Bullock! – levanta-se na mesma hora.

–Certeza que é o dela? – olha meio incerta pra Kamy.

–Sim, sim... Meu primo conferiu isso também! – já preparando o caderninho para o autografo.

Medylom revirou os olhos com a resposta. _"Só falta dizer que também descobriram quantas empregadas ela tem!"_ pensou Medylom, mas não falou nada, só pegou seu caderninho também e seguiu Kamy.

As duas esperaram os passageiros saírem do carro para poderem abordá-los, Medy ficou surpresa ao ver que Kamy estava certa, o primo dela deve ser um hacker e tanto, mas ele tinha era que tomar cuidado com isso, pois se o pegarem poderia ser preso.

As duas se aproximaram de Bullock e Kamy foi quem a chamou.

–Olá senhora Bullock?! – chamou Kamy toda respeitosa.

–Olá... Posso ajudá-la em algo? – perguntou Bullock sorrindo solicita.

–Poderia dar um autografo para mim e minha amiga? – estendeu sorrindo seu caderninho preto com um desenho de navio pirata em dourado.

–Claro que sim! – entregou o filho para o ex marido e pegou os caderninhos os autografando – Aqui garotas!

–Nossa... Valeu mesmo. – disse Kamy com olhos brilhando – E ainda tem gente que fala que artista é tudo convencido!

–Hahaha... Não somos convencidos, é que sempre estamos com presa ou queremos uns dias de folga longe de repórteres, mas eles não entendem muito isso. – disse Sandra bem amigável.

–Devo imaginar... Ser artista deve dar no saco, né?!

–Kamy! – repreende Medylom – Isso lá é jeito de falar?

–Haha... Se acalme, não se preocupe, pois às vezes também falo assim. – riu Sandra – E sim, enche o saco mesmo ser artista, mas tem suas horas divertidas!

–Bem, eu e minha amiga louca aqui iríamos adorar ficar conversando com a senhora, mas provavelmente quer ir almoçar com a família, né?! – ao falar isso, todos escutam o estomago de Medylom roncar, que fica vermelha na mesma hora – Perdão hehe... Bem melhor nós irmos, não é?!

–É sim, já atrapalhamos demais! – as duas começam a se distanciar, mas param ao escutar o chamado de Sandra.

–Garotas... Não querem almoçar conosco? – pergunta sorrindo gentil.

–Que isso... Nem temos dinheiro pra gastar aí! – diz Medy sem jeito.

–Não se preocupem... Eu pago! – sorri e com isso as duas se aproximam sem jeito – E nada de senhora por aqui, está bem? Não sou tão velha assim! – brinca Bullock.

As duas riem, mas na mesma hora concordam, quando Kamy passa perto do filho de Sandra escuta ele falar "azul" e aponta para seu cabelo, todos olham. Com isso todos finalmente percebem o estilo de Kamy e a metade do cabelo dela pintado de azul. Talvez não tivessem reparado antes, pois o ex marido de Bullock é um homem muito tatuado e com alguns pircieng's.

–Kamy... – sussurra Medylom no ouvido da amiga – O próximo sou eu quem irá escolher!

–Sem problemas, mas... – também sussurra no ouvido da amiga – Quem iria imaginar que iríamos almoçar com Sandra Bullock, hein?! – sorri divertida.

–Verdade... Nem eu imaginava isso hehehe...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nossa tadinha da Medylom, fiz ela acordar bem cedo hein kkkkkkk **

**E Kamus como meu primo?! Uiii isso é só pra quem pode hahaha... **

**Agora, quem será proximo artista? Será que irá sobreviver com a nossa chegada, ou irá se divertir?**

**Espero que tenham gostado e pra não perder meu costume... **

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES!**


	4. Família smith Isso que é esbarrão!

**Oi sou eu (Medylom) d enovo, esse é o quarto capitulo. espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Família Smith... Isso que é esbarrão!**

Kamy e Medylom estavam a voltar para o hotel toda felizes, também, poder almoçar com uma atriz mega famosa não era para qualquer um.

–Kamy tenho que admitir, o almoço estava ótimo!

–Claro na presença da Sandra tudo fica bom!

–É percebi! – Medylom sente o celular vibrar - Mensagem nova no twitter de alguém! Deixa-me ver! Ah Will Smith vai passear com os filhotes pela calçada da fama! Bora por hotel trocar essa roupitchia! - puxa Kamy de volta ao hotel.

Kamy estava com os longos cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto, uma camisa branca social masculina, mas com os três primeiro botões abertos e tendo a parte da frente da camisa dentro da calça jeans clara, que tinha uns rasgos nos joelhos e em mais algumas partes da calça, uma bota preta com o cano longo por cima da calça e luvas de couro pretas sem dedos.

A maquiagem estava leve dessa vez, só um pó compacto, sombra azul claro e o batom preto, como sempre.

Medylom estava com cabelos soltos e escovados, vestido curto brilhoso com um cinto largo preto, botas de cano até três dedos depois do joelho, uma pulseira com muitos strass, brincos de argola prateados, três anéis e um colar fino com um pingente com a letra M. Como Kamy, estava de maquiagem leve, sombra branca quase transparente, gloss rosa, lápis preto e mascara de cílios!

–Ok, estamos prontas, mais uma simples pergunta!

–Manda! – disse Medylom enquanto arrumava sua cabeleira.

–Por onde nós vamos começar? A calçada da fama é enorme!

–É não pensei nisso! – diz Medylom quase perdendo o animo.

_"Milagre Medylom admitindo um erro, soltem os fogos de artifício"_ pensa Kamy.

–Então...

–É só andar pela calçada até achar o Will!

–Ta maluca! Eu não vou andar tudo aquilo lá não!

–Ou você anda tudo aquilo ou vai ficar aqui trancada! – Medylom cruzando os braços.

–Você não faria isso comigo? Faria?

–Experimenta me contrariar só uma vez!

–É serio às vezes você me assusta!

Algum tempo depois lá estava as duas loucas a procura de Will Smith, olhavam para todos os lados e nada ate que...

–Medy olha lá! Não é ele?

–Não sei ta muito longe, vamos ver mais de perto!

–Licença, licença! - dizia as duas enquanto tentavam se aproximar do tal homem!

–Kamy é ele mesmo!

–Ai meu Deus, o que fazemos agora? – para em frente à Medylom.

–Vamos falar com ele né! Dã!

–E como vamos fazer isso dã?

–É simples, vai andando para trás! – disse Medy enquanto andava para frente forçando a amiga a andar para trás.

–Medy me explica como exatamente a gente vai fala com o Will!

–Não falo! – disse Medylom com aquela cara de alguma coisa estava aprontando.

–Medy pelo amor de qualquer coisa fala senão... - esbarra em alguém – Desculpa... WILL SMITH! ME SEGURA, EU ACHO QUE VOU DESMAIAR!

–É assim! – diz Medy sorrindo vitoriosa.

–Eu é que peço desculpas por estar no caminho de uma moça tão bonita! – disse Will com um tom de voz galanteador.

–Bonita, eu? São seus olhos! – responde Kamy meio sem jeito.

–Já aproveitou demais. - indo até onde os dois estavam - Will eu peço desculpas pela minha amiga, ele é meio maluca sabe?!

–Maluca? Eu? Olha quem fala!

–O que duas garotas tão lindas fazem aqui sozinhas? Seus namorados não vão ficar com ciúmes?

–Namorados? Quem dera... – diz Medylom, realmente sua vida amorosa ia de mal a pior.

–Estamos solteiríssimas querido! – diz Kamy toda orgulhosa.

–Bom saber! – ri Will.

–Pai quando vamos sair daqui?

–Eu não acredito! WILLOW SMITH! Como você é fofa! Adoro suas musicas!

–É mesmo? – pergunta a pequena Smith.

–Claro! Me da um autografo, por favor!

–Ah-han! - pega o caderninho de Kamy e da um autografo.

–Pai eu to cansado!

–JADEN SMITH! Nossa você é muito fofo!

–E você é bonita! Tem namorado?

–Jaden! – diz Will repreendendo o filho.

–Deixa Will! E não Jaden, não tenho namorado! E será que você podia autografar pra mim?

–Com prazer! - autografa - Já falei que você é uma gata!

–Já sim, mais pode falar quantas vezes quiser!

–Willow você é uma graça mais eu tenho que falar com seu pai agora!

–Tudo bem!

–Jaden querido amei te conhecer mais agora vou fala com seu pai!

–Ok gata!

Medylom revira os olhos logo pensando _"se pelo menos ele tivesse mais de vinte anos"_.

–Will autografa pra mim? – perguntam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

–Kamy nem vem sou eu primeiro!

–Nada disso, eu esbarrei no Will!

–Porque eu fiz você andar para trás lembra!

–Meninas não briguem tem Will pra todas! - autografa os cadernos - Mais algo princesas?

–Uma foto! – disseram as duas juntas!

–Bom Will agora vamos deixar você terminar o passeio, foi um prazer conhecer você e seus filhos!

–O prazer foi meu, até algum dia quem sabe!

O resto do dia passou voando e logo já era noite.

–Kamy amanhã é sua vez de escolher e me faça o favor de não me acordar cedo outra vez ta bom!

–Vou pensar no seu caso! Boa noite. – vai para o próprio quarto.

–Boa noite!

**Continua...**

* * *

**quem serão as proximas vitimas dessas loucas? só lendo pra saber!**


	5. Ajudinha do primo Jensen e Jared, que

**Olha mais um cap aqui o/  
Ei povo, se ta lendo, deem um sinal de vida T_T  
Quero saber se ta bom, mas pra isso preciso dos conselhos das amiguinhas *-*  
Mas bem, boa leitura meninas o/  
Aí é... Quem fala dessa vez é Kamy xD**

* * *

**Ajudinha do primo... Jensen e Jared, que perdições**

Kamy estava sentada na sua cama meio desesperada, o porquê disso? Bem, seria porque era sua vez de ir à procura de seu ídolo e até sabia aonde ir, pois teria que encontra-lo em uma academia, mas era aí que estava o problema...

Qual academia?

Sim, por ali ela pode reparar que tinha varias academias, caso se fosse procurar em todas iria perder muito tempo e com isso seu ídolo já poderia ter ido embora. Não poderia deixar que isto acontecesse, então, só tinha uma coisa a fazer...

Ligar para seu querido primo e implorar para ele descobrir algo para si.

–Só espero não ter que pega-lo numa situação comprometedora! – diz Kamy já discando um numero de celular.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que alguém atende o celular, mas esse alguém não era seu primo Kamus.

_–Alô?! – pergunta alguém do outro lado da linha e com voz de sono._

–Hã? Miro? – pergunta Kamy pasma – O que está fazendo com o celular do meu primo?

_–Adivinha? – diz ele sarcástico – Ele veio dormir aqui, né esperteza!_

–Aff... Por tudo que é mais sagrado, diga que não atrapalhei algo!

_–Hahaha... Calma gata atrapalhou não, terminamos faz um tempinho sabe?!_

–Ufa, que bom! –suspira Kamy aliviada – Mas meu querido, pode acordar o ruivinho aí pra mim? – diz meio dengosa.

_–Só se você me arranjar um autografo do Jensen Ackles e do Jared Padalecki!_

–E como ficou sabendo que eu estou atrás deles? – pergunta Kamy, mas logo chega a uma conclusão – Ah esquece, você dobrou o Kamus, não é?!

_–Claro! Você o monopolizou por dias, eu quase não o via! – finge irritação – Eu até falei que se ele não falasse o que era eu iria ficar com a Lika!_

–Por Deus, que cara chantagista você é! – ri Kamy – Mas beleza, eu pego um autografo deles pra ti, mas acorda o príncipe encantado aí pra mim!

_–Está bem, espera aí!_

Com isso, Kamy ficou a esperar seu primo criar coragem para acordar e enfim atender o celular, ela escutou uns resmungos do outro lado da linha, até que finalmente ouviu o primo atender ao telefone.

_–Prima o que você quer hein?! – pergunta um Kamus meio mal humorado._

–Xiii... Estou vendo que você ainda está com medo do loirão te trocar pela Lika, né?! – diz Kamy sarcástica.

_–Vai à merda e diz logo o que você quer?_

–Hahaha... Está bem, primo haha... Fica calmo! – diz Kamy tentando controlar o riso – Então, lembra que eu queria informações do Jensen e Jared?

_–Oui, o que tem?_

–Tipo, tem milhares de academias por aqui... Como vou saber em qual eles estão?

_–Sinto muito, mas non consegui essa informação... Eles devem evitar falar para non ter fãs loucas atrás deles... Se é que me entende! – diz bem irônico._

–Aff... Não gostei da indireta, viu?! – reclama – Mas vai meu priminho lindo do coração, tenta descobrir algo pra mim... Faço o que você quiser depois! – implora Kamy.

_–Oui, oui... Mas depois não reclama viu?! – diz Kamus após um suspiro – Agüenta aí, vou por na viva voz!_

–Valeu priminho! – comemorou Kamy toda feliz.

Enquanto Kamus tentava algo pelo computador de Miro, Kamy ficava a conversar com os dois, ela se divertia a cada coisa maluca que Miro dizia ou dos resmungos de Kamus, até que escuta alguém bater na porta do quarto.

–Mi, espera aí, estão batendo na porta! – se levanta para atender e encontra Medylom com uma cara séria – Que foi mulher?

–O que foi? – diz irritada – Já passou do meio dia e nada de você sair do quarto! Pensei que tinha morrido!

–Credo mulher, vira essa boca pra lá, não morro antes de conhecer Johnny Depp! – diz já indo se sentar na cama – Eu estou falando com meu primo e o namorado dele!

–E porque está falando com eles? Você não tinha já pegado as informações com seu primo?

–E pequei, mas essa informação estava meio vaga e pedi pra ele procurar um pouco mais!

_–Ei gatinha, esqueceu da gente? – diz Miro do outro lado da linha._

–Ai gato, foi mal, vou por vocês na viva voz! – diz Kamy pondo na viva voz – Prontinho, minha amiga Medy está aqui!

–E aí gente, como vocês estão? – diz Medylom.

_–Estamos bem... Você eu não tinha conhecido né?! – diz Miro._

–Não, mas quem sabe quando voltarmos pra casa a gente não se conheça?! – diz simpática.

_–Isso se eu deixar vocês se conhecerem! – diz Kamus mais ao fundo com voz de ciumento._

–Aí Kyu, ainda está encucado com a história da Lika? – pergunta Kamy rindo.

_–Non estou não! – diz meio irritado – E eu sei que ele non me trairia, só falei ainda você foi, pois senão ele iria me encher até non agüentar mais!_

–Isso que é confiar no próprio taco, hein?! – diz Kamy fazendo Miro e Medy rir.

_–E que taco, você nem imagine, uiii! – diz Miro._

–Err... Sem querer ofender, mas nos poupe dos detalhes! – diz Medylom.

_–Sim senhora, mas não sabe o que está perdendo! – ri Miro e escuta Kamy rindo também._

_–Bien, chega de palhaçada e prima, achei algo aqui! – começa Kamus – Entrei no computador de Jensen e achei umas fotos do carro dele e consegui ver a placa, anota aí!_

–Beleza, manda! – diz Kamy já com papel e caneta em mãos e anota o numero da placa do carro – Pronto já anotei, conseguiu algo do Jared?

_–Estou indo ver as fotos dele agora!_

–Ainda me pergunto como você consegue fazer essas coisas! – diz Kamy impressionada.

_–Sou hacker profissional cherri... Tenho anos de experiência!_

–Desse jeito, acho que um dia peço ajuda também! – diz Medylom.

–Quando quiser é só dizer que ligo pro Kamus!

_–E assim sua divida ficará maior comigo! – diz irônico._

_–Xiii... Liga não Kamy, você sabe que Kamus não irá descontar._

–É isso que eu espero haha...

_–Kamy achei aqui, o Jared também tem um carro, então anote a placa aí!_

–Beleza, manda então! – anota o numero – Ótimo, agora é só procurar pelas placas dos carros!

_–Ei Kamy, não esqueça do que me prometeu! – lembra Miro._

–Calma loiro, eu vou pegar um autografo deles pra você... Então, beijos pros dois e bom divertimento!

_–Opa pode deixa, vamos nos divertir muito ainda hehe... – diz Miro divertido._

Após as despedidas, Kamy desliga o celular e começa a fazer uma dancinha meio louca em cima da cama só porque conseguiu uma informação a mais dos seus dois ídolos.

–Kamy, fica dançando aí que você vai perder eles de vez! – advertiu Medylom.

–Ah, verdade, tenho que me aprontar! – desce da cama rapidamente e corre pegar uma roupa.

–Enquanto você troca de roupa, vou pro meu quarto escolher a minha! – diz Medylom já saindo do quarto.

Kamy pôs uma blusinha colada prata sem mangas, com um belo de um decote e mostrando seu umbigo, uma gravatinha roxa, uma calça moletom meio apertada preta, com uma listrinha ao lado roxa, um cinto roxo e fivelinha prata, um tênis branco de sola roxa e um par de luvas pretas sem dedos que iam a dois palmos acima dos cotovelos.

Prendeu seus longos cabelos com uma fita larga preta com uma listra roxa ao centro, fez uma espécie de laço borboleta, deixando as pontas das fitas caídas e se misturando aos cabelos. (**N/A:** Pra caso de duvidas, procurem Haku model de vocaloids).

A maquiagem resolveu combinar com o figurino, pôs uma leve sombra prata com batom roxo. Olhou-se ao espelho e se sentiu poderosa, pronta para abalar corações.

Saiu do quarto e bateu na porta do quarto de Medy, a garota abriu a porta para logo sair. Medylom estava vestindo uma camisa xadrez de mangas longas, uma saia preta que ia até a metade das coxas, um casaquinho branco também de mangas longas, sendo presa por um cinto azul celeste, meia calça preta e botas pretas sem salto.

Seus cabelos estavam meio presos atrás, dando a leve impressão de que em cima estava volumoso e da metade para baixo estivesse quase sem volume. A maquiagem como sempre era bem levinha, um batom vermelho meio rosado e sombra num tom de bege fazendo um belo contraste com sua pele.

–Então Medy, vamos? – pergunta Kamy animada.

–Vamos vírgula, pois vou atrás de outro artista! – diz Medylom decidida.

–Hein?! Você não quer conhecer os gatos do Jensen e Jared?

–Não, pois não gosto deles!

–Aff beleza então... Os procuro sozinha! – diz Kamy por já indo para o elevador do hotel.

Ao saírem de vez do hotel, cada uma foi para um lado. Kamy perguntou a Medylom qual era o ídolo dela dessa vez e ao saber, ficou feliz por não ir junto, pois detestava esse ator.

Foi caminhando mais um pouco até que encontrou uma academia, andou para perto dos carros e disfarçadamente foi vendo as placas de todos, viu que ali não estava o carro que queria, então foi até em outra academia e fez o mesmo, também não achou nenhuma placa que batesse com o numero que tinha.

–Droga, será que eles vieram de carro? – resmungou já indo para a terceira academia da cidade. "_Se eu caminhar mais um pouco, nem vou precisar fazer regime por um mês!"._Pensou já cansada de caminhar.

Chegou à terceira academia já rezando para que encontrasse logo os carros, foi olhando as placas e deu graças a Deus por ter finalmente achado os dois carros. Parece que suas preces foram atendidas.

Kamy se olhou pela janela de um dos carros para ver se estava bom o visual, pegou seu caderninho e uma caneta, ajeitou a mochila em suas costas e adentrou a academia atrás de seus ídolos.

Olhou para todos os cantos, as esteiras, bicicletas, para o canto onde tinha vários pesos e quase desmaiou ao ver Jensen sentado no puxador vertical_(1)_ sem camisa e não muito longe dele estava Jared no supino inclinado_(2)_ também sem camisa.

–Estou no paraíso! – sussurra Kamy sem tirar os olhos dos peitorais dos dois.

Após respirar fundo umas três vezes para não babar em cima dos dois, ela foi em direção dos rapazes. Chegou a uma distancia até que eles pudessem percebê-la.

–Oi gata, precisa de alguma coisa? – pergunta Jensen com um sorriso sexy.

–Tudo o que você puder oferecer... – sussurra, mas Jensen ouve e este abre um sorriso malicioso. _"Foco, Kamy... Foco"_ pensa pra logo dizer mais alto – Bem, eu queria um autografo seu e do Jared! – estende o caderninho.

–Oh claro! – se levanta pegando o caderninho – É pra você gracinha?

–Bom, sei que vai ser estranho, mas... O namorado do meu primo também quer um autografo de vocês!

–Nossa... Por essa eu não esperava! - diz Jensen pasmo.

–Acho que ninguém espera por essa! – fala Jared que estava quieto até o momento.

–É rapazes, é a vida hahaha...

–E que vida hein hahaha... Pois bem, qual seu nome e do namorado do seu primo? – pergunta Jensen.

–O meu é Kamy e o dele é Miro! – vê os dois olharem estranhos por causa dos nomes – O meu é japonês e o dele é grego, na verdade o dele deveria ser Milo, pois significa maçã, mas...

–Mas a mãe dele preferiu Miro! – completa Jared já pegando o caderninho para autografar também.

–É isso mesmo hehe...

–Vai ver que a mãe dele não queria que os outros ficassem dizendo coisas como "eu quero comer essa maçã" ou algo do tipo! – diz Jensen irônico.

–Hahaha... Vai ver que era isso mesmo hahaha...

–Mas parece que seu primo foi contra a idéia da "sogra"! – diz Jared entregando o caderninho pra Kamy.

–Talvez porque ele conquistou a "sogra" hehehe... Bem melhor eu ir, mas antes... – Kamy pega o celular – Preciso tirar uma foto de vocês, posso?

–Claro! – diz em uníssono.

Kamy coloca a câmera para funcionar e pede para eles chegarem mais perto, eles fazem e sorriem para a câmera fazendo "jóinha". Ela tira uma foto e aproveita a boa vontade dos dois, pede para uma das pessoas que estavam malhando por perto para tirar uma foto dela com eles.

Após isso, ela da um beijo no rosto de cada um e vai embora da academia toda feliz da vida.

Agora... Para onde será que Medylom foi? E qual será o artista que ela procura? É isso, é um mistério, mas nesse momento Kamy nem se lembrava da amiga, já que conseguiu tudo o que queria e claro, para provocar Miro, mandou as fotos pra ele morrer de inveja.

**Continua...**

* * *

**MESTRE KAMUS E MIRO APARECERAAAAAAM UHUUUUULLL**

**Pras garotas loucas por Saint Seiya, devem estar amando, né?! Principalmente pq peguei eles "relaxando" kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Agora amores, querem ver mais dessa fic? Então, é só fazer o que é pedido aqui em baixo...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES!**


	6. A bela casa de Stallone Telefonema do

**Olá pessoal, aqui quem fala é Medylom, estou aqui para postar mais um capitulo para voces! Se voes estiverem lendo não deixem de comentar ta bom gente.**  
**Boa Leitura**

* * *

**A bela casa de Stallone...Telefonema do Japão**

Enquanto Kamy andava atrás de seus gatinhos paranormais, Medylom foi atrás de um ator muito famoso na década de 80, ninguém mais ninguém menos que Sylvester Stallone. Para Kamy ele é metido, mas para Medylom ele é um ótimo ator.

–A Kamy pensa que o primo bonitão dela pode descobrir tudo sobre os famosos. - Medylom solta uma risada - Está muito enganada, meu twitter é beeeem mais eficaz! - pega o celular e começa a twittar - Hum, Stallone em casa agora e talvez vá sair para passear com o cachorro, boa pista! Táxi! – nos filmes o táxi aparece na primeira vez que as pessoas chamam, por aqui não é muito diferente.

Chegando ao bairro onde o astro morava, Medylom ficou perdida, não fazia a mínima idéia de onde Stallone morava, só sabia que era ali.

–Porcaria, e agora? Já sei! Twitter meu amor não me deixe na mão. – e Medylom seguiu pelas ruas do bairro nobre com seu celular em mãos.

Não muito distante dali...

–Max... Quero que fique quietinho aqui enquanto vou buscar meu celular que eu esqueci lá dentro ta! – dizia Stallone a seu companheiro Max, um pastor alemão que ele havia ganhado de uma ex-namorada.

–Droga de sinal Wi Fi! Vai querido pegue pelo AMOR DE QUALQUER COISA! - Medylom nem prestava atenção por onde andava, foi ai que Max avistou a moça sentindo seu nervosismo e saiu em disparada atrás de Medylom.

–MAX, VOLTA AQUI! – gritava Stallone, em vão, é claro.

–Parece barulho de cachorro... AHHHHHHHHHHH! – Medylom tinha pavor de cachorros grandes, principalmente os desconhecidos. - Calma cachorrinho fofo, eu vim em missão de paz... ELE VAI ME MORDER!

–Max seu safado, deixe a moça quieta, vamos, vou ter que prender você. – dizia Stallone enquanto colocava a coleira no Max. - Olha me desculpe, eu o deixei um pouco sem coleira e deu nisso.

–Não foi nada não, é que eu tenho medo de cachorros maior de estatura. – dizia Medylom meio vermelha de vergonha.

–Todos nós temos medo de alguma coisa... Aliás, porque estava andando tão distraída?

–Bom, eu estava tentando descobrir onde você mora, sabe, vim aqui mais para pedir dois autógrafos.

–Dois? – Stallone olha para os lados - Mais só tem você aqui!

–É que um é pra minha mãe, ela é muito sua fã! – explicou Medylom.

–Ah sim, já devia imaginar, - ele da um leve riso - E por acaso você também é minha fã!

–Também, mais prefiro o Jet Li, sem ofensas.

–Não ofendeu não. Você ainda parece nervosa, não quer entrar e tomar alguma coisa? – perguntou o astro da boca torta por causa de um parto mal feito.

–Pode ser. – diz Medylom num tom amigável. _"Nossa eu na casa do Stallone, quem diria hein!"_ pensava ela enquanto passava a mão na cabeça de Max - Valeu cachorrinho. – sussurra.

Na sala da mansão, Medylom se senta em uma das poltronas brancas a aparentemente bem cuidadas e cruza as pernas deixando-as em evidência, isso fez com que Stallone volte seu olhar para elas, Medylom percebe que o astro estava admirando a paisagem e descruza as pernas mudando de assunto.

–Quando vocês começam as filmagens do filme Os Mercenários 2?

–Em breve, ainda tem muita coisa para fazer. Não sei se você soube, mas penso em chamar o Justin Bieber para fazer parte do elenco.

–Péssima idéia! – discorda Medylom logo que ele diz Justin Bieber.

–E por quê?

–Ele é cantor, eu acho melhor não misturar as coisas, alem do mais Os Mercenários é um ótimo filme, eu particularmente adoro ele, principalmente o final. – comenta Medylom toda empolgada.

–É mesmo? Que bom que alguém mais gosta. O quer tomar, uma água, café...

–Uma dose pequena de conhaque.

–Conhaque? Pela sua carinha achei que só tomasse coisas leves. – diz Stallone espantado.

–As aparências enganam meu amigo, eu gosto de bebidas fortes.

Os dois ficaram conversando sobre as filmagens, alguns atores, coisas da vida como casamentos, até o Max entrou no assunto.

–Nossa já passou da minha hora, minha amiga deve estar preocupada.

–A Kamy não é?

–Você tem boa memória.

– Tudo bem, quer que eu te leve para casa? – pergunta Stallone com toda a educação.

–Se não for incomodar, não estou a fim de pegar um táxi!

**X_X_X_X**

Kamy estava batendo um papo com o seu primo Kamus quando ouviu um barulho de carro estacionando na frente do hotel, decidiu olhar pela janela e viu Medylom saindo do carro e claro, idéias mirabolantes começaram a passar por aquela cabeça maliciosa.

Ela conversou mais um pouco com o primo, para logo mandar um beijo para o casal e desligar o celular. Corre até o quarto da amiga e entra lá para esperá-la.

**X_X_X_X**

–Obrigada pela carona.

–Agradeça ao Max, sem ele nada disso teria acontecido.

–Você tem razão, agora tenho que ir mesmo, ate um dia Stallone.

–Até!

Lá em cima, no quarto de Medylom...

Medylom abre a porta e logo é surpreendida pela amiga.

–Nossa amiga, você não perde tempo hein, já pegou a Stallone! – disse Kamy num tom malicioso.

–Eu não peguei ninguém não e também ele não é meu tipo, você sabe que eu gosto dos orientais. – rebateu Medylom.

–Se sei, mas você lembra o que aconteceu da ultima vez que se apaixonou por um oriental?

–Precisa me lembrar? Aquela metida da Natsumi estragou tudo.

–É eu lembro, mas sinceramente o Goenji não era o cara certo pra você, ele era muito cobiçado por ser o camisa 10 do time. – Kamy da de ombros.

–Falasse isso pra mim quando eu tinha 15 anos, só fui ser gerente da Raimon por causa dele, tava tudo dando certo ate que... – escuta o celular tocar - É o meu... – atende - Alô?

_–Oi Medy, ta reconhecendo a voz?_

–Toramaru? É você mesmo?

_–É sim, e aí como você esta sua sumida!_

–Você trocou o numero do celular e eu sou sumida, faça-me o favor em Maru, estou em Hollywood com a Kamy.

_–Verdade, nossa que inveja, em agora me mudei para Tóquio, estou morando junto com o Tobitaka._

–Você virou gay?

_–Não Medy, é que o Tobitaka tava precisando de um lugar para ficar e eu como amigo emprestei meu apê né?!_

–Foi mal Maru, e os outros como vão?

_–O Endo agora é treinador da Raimon, o Goenji e Natsumi estão viajando não sei pra onde e..._

–E o que menino? – pergunta Medylom querendo saber das fofocas vinda do Japão.

_–É que a bateria está acabando desculpa mais vou ter que desligar._

–Fala que eu mandei um beijo pro Tobitaka. – sussurrou Kamy.

–Ah a Kamy mandou um beijo pro Tobitaka.

_–Ta, eu dou o recado pra ele, sayonara e vem me visitar._

–Quem sabe um dia né! Beijo. – desliga - Esse Maru é um atrapalhado.

–É eu lembro, mas amanhã o famoso é meu. – diz Kamy.

–Quem vai ser?

–Jim Carrey!

–Jura?! Eu adoro os filmes dele.

–Ta bom mais agora estou morrendo de sono, ate amanhã BFF! – diz Kamy já voltando pro próprio quarto.

–Até Kamy.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Obs: Sobre o boca torta do Stallone: Quando ele foi nascer ocorreu um pequeno erro médico (o parto foi aquele que se utilizar ferros) e ele acabou ficando com a boca torta e para quem não sabe BFF quer dizer Best Friend Forever, melhor amiga para sempre.**

**MedyKiss ate o proximo capitulo**


	7. Encontro indesejado Jim Carrey é dema

**Olha mais um cap aqui xD  
Eu Kamy que vim trazer o capitulo da vez...  
Espero que gostem ^^  
E enquanto vocês lêem aqui, eu vou escrever outro cap e escrever de outra fic tbm rsrs  
Boa leitura**

* * *

**Encontro indesejado... Jim Carrey é demais!**

Mais um dia em Hollywood e Kamy ainda estava dormindo. Sim, já era meio dia e Kamy estava toda esparramada na cama, tendo sonhos nada castos com alguns amiguinhos lindos e gostosos dela e claro, com seu super astro.

Ao contrario da dorminhoca ali, Medylom já tinha se levantado e estava prontinha da silva. Ela usava um tomara-que-caia vermelho bem justo ao corpo, por cima tinha uma espécie de casaquinho preto com três detalhes de rasgo em cada manga e por dentro da saia preta rodada que ia até o meio de suas coxas.

Nos pés tinha meias vermelhas que iam até dois palmos acima dos joelhos e uma bota preta cano longo, mas que ficava abaixo dos joelhos. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo que estava jogado em cima dos ombros e franja de lado. De maquiagem leve, como um blush rosado nas bochechas, e lápis preto nos belos olhos.

Quem a vice diria que estava pronta pro ataque.

Bom... Ela estava quase assim mesmo, isso que Kamy continuasse a dormir tranquilamente como se não tivesse ídolos pra conhecer. Medylom pegou sua pequena bolsa preta e marchou em direção ao quarto da amiga. Começou a bater na porta e a chamar ao mesmo tempo.

–KAMY! ACORDA GAROTA!

Medylom batia e gritava a amiga, mas ao contrario de Kamy que nem se importava se estavam vendo seu escândalo, Medy chamava e olhava para os lados para ver se não vinha ninguém e quando alguém aparecia, ela dava um sorriso sem graça e batia de leve na porta.

Do lado de dentro do quarto Kamy começava acordar, muito vagarosamente ela desceu da cama e foi engatinhando até a porta, logo a destrancando e voltando pra cama ainda engatinhando.

–Meu Deus, amiga você deve ter sérios problemas, sabe?! – disse Medylom ao entrar no quarto e ver a "situação" da amiga.

–Ahn?! Disse alguma coisa okaa-san? – resmungou Kamy muito sonolenta.

–Que okaa-san o que?! Sou sua mãe não! – diz Medylom irritada – Acorda garota! – puxa as cobertas de cima de Kamy.

–Ahn?! – Kamy abre os olhos lentamente vê finalmente sua amiga – Oiii amigaaa! O que faz aqui?

–Mas que coisa, ainda não acordou? – olha muito irritada pra Kamy – LEVANTA JÁ!

Só com esse grito vez Kamy se levantar rapidinho. – Eita mulher estressada... Está de TPM, é?! – pergunta na maior cara de pau ainda sentada na cama.

–Ai meu pai, dai-me paciência, viu?! Pois se eu pedir por forças, acho que estrangulo essa garota! – diz Medy olhando pra cima, mas logo volta a olhar pra Kamy – Levanta logo, temos que ir atrás do Jim Carrey esqueceu?

–Eita é mesmo, mal aí amiga! – diz Kamy já levantando da cama.

Mesmo falando isso, Kamy enrolou bem pra se arrumar, principalmente na hora de escolher a roupa do dia. Acalmem-se garotas, ela não é dessas que ficam horas trocando de roupa só pra no fim escolher a primeira roupa de experimentou, mas como não trouxe todo seu estoque de roupas e sapatos, ficou meio que difícil de escolher.

Mas depois de muito pensar, conseguiu encontrar uma das poucas roupas que ainda não usou nessa viagem.

Ela pegou um vestido preto tomara-que-caia, na parte de cima do vestido era bem parecido com um corpete bem sexy e a saia era um pouco volumosa, era um vestido de lolita gótica, mas pra ficar uma verdadeira lolita ela tinha que completar o visual e foi isso que fez.

Pegou dois braceletes de tecido preto com babados brancos e pôs na parte de cima do braço, uma gargantilha do mesmo estilo dos braceletes e pôs no pescoço. O cabelo ela fez um rabo de cavalo alto, o prendendo com uma tira de tecido preto meio grosso e deixando sua franja caída em cima de um dos olhos.

Pôs uma meia calça com furos e um coturno preto de cano longo que ficava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, tinha uma espécie de cruz na parte de cima do cano, os cadarços iam até em cima e tinha um salto grosso com uma pequena plataforma na frente. Fez uma maquiagem leve, passou o lápis preto nos olhos e seu famoso batom preto.

Estava se sentindo uma verdadeira lolita gótica, a única coisa que quase acabou com o visual foi à mochila, mas pra sua sorte, nem dava pra reparar na mochila, já que sua roupa chamava bastante atenção.

–Uau amiga, quer conquistar quem? – diz Medylom vendo a produção da amiga.

–Por enquanto ninguém querida! – pisca Kamy sapeca – Mas muito me admira você não falar que sou louca pra me vestir. – diz já saindo do quarto.

–É que está muito fofa nessa roupa. – diz seguindo Kamy – Não deu pra evitar hehe...

–Até que estou né?! – se olha rapidinho enquanto as duas andou pra fora do hotel sob os olhares de todos – Mas sabe, por algum motivo sinto que hoje terá algo surpreendente!

–Eu às vezes tenho medo quando você fala assim!

–Ué, por quê?

–Porque da ultima vez que você falou isso eu... Ai droga, eu vi o Goenji beijando a Natsumi! – diz Medylom bem triste.

Kamy pensou em criticar a amiga por ainda estar pensando naquele jogador de futebol insensível, mas resolveu deixar quieto ao ver que Medylom estava realmente triste.

Agora para as que não entenderam patavinas, vou explicar. Quando mais nova Medylom tinha se apaixonado pelo melhor jogador de futebol, esse era Shuya Goenji, ele era conhecido como o goleador de fogo graças aos seus chutes ferozes. Ela até entrou como uma das administradoras do time.

Ele sempre soube da queda que Medylom sempre teve por ele e se sentia o máximo por ser tão desejado assim, só que o problema era que ele estava a fim de outra garota, a Natsumi Raimon, a filha do dono da escola Raimon e justo quando Medy ia se declarar ao garoto, o pega beijando a Natsumi.

Com isso Medylom ficou desolada, deixou de ser uma administradora, pois não agüentava ver Natsumi jogar na sua cara – através de olhares maldosos - o quanto estava feliz com Shuya.

Mas voltando as garotas, elas continuavam andando até que Medy perguntou para onde exatamente elas estavam indo.

–Bem, primeiro iremos até o parque, mas senão acharmos o Jim por lá, teremos que correr literalmente até o cinema!

–E ainda diz que prefere que seu primo hackeie por aí! – começa Medylom – Sou mais meu twitter que nunca me deixa na mão! – diz toda orgulhosa.

–E quem disse que meu primo me deixa na mão? – diz Kamy parando do nada – Pra você ter uma idéia, o Kyu me deu a lista completa do que o Jim irá fazer... Só disse que senão acharmos ele no parte e tal, porque eu enrolei pra levantar!

–O que? Lista completa? Que exagero! – diz Medylom parando de frente pra Kamy.

–Sim, listinha completinha! – sorri toda orgulhosa, mas logo desmancha o sorriso – Amiga, não olhe agora, mas estou vendo o Goenji de braços dados com uma mocréia, digo, com Natsumi!

–Onde? – se vira Medylom à procura do casal.

Ao fazer isso, se arrependeu na mesma hora. Ela viu Goenji abraçando a cintura de Natsumi e a garota com as mãos apoiadas no ombro do japonês, só que o pior não foi isso, Natsumi acabou vendo Kamy e Medylom paradas olhando para eles, então não resistindo, abriu seu melhor sorriso malvado e fez Shuya parar para dar um beijo nele.

–Mas é vagabunda mesmo! – resmunga Kamy – Vem Medy, levanta esse queixo e mostre quem pode mais! – pega a mão da amiga e a puxa.

–Kamy, não faz isso comigo, por Deus! – suplica Medylom, mas em vão.

Kamy se aproxima do casal e solta o braço de Medylom que fica um pouco para trás. – E aí coraçõesinhos flutuantes, como estão? – pergunta na maior cara de pau e com um grande sorriso sarcástico.

–Nossa, olá garotas, como vão? – pergunta Natsumi fazendo cara de surpresa.

_"Mas é piranha mesmo!"_ pensa Kamy, mas logo responde de forma educada.

–Nós duas vamos a mil maravilhas, até acho que melhor é impossível... Não é Medy?! – fala Kamy puxando a amiga e abraçando o braço puxado.

–É... É sim! – força um sorriso – E vocês, como vão?

–Nós vamos bem também... Viemos pra cá pra comemorar nosso aniversário de namoro... Não é amorzinho? – diz toda perversa.

–Ahn?! Ah, claro! – diz Shuya que estava quieto até aquele momento, só analisando Medylom de cima a baixo – Você está mais linda do que nunca Medy!

–O-obrigada! – gagueja Medy – Você também está! – ao perceber o que disse, ela cora na mesma hora logo pensando _"Oh droga, porque eu disse isso?"_.

Shuya sorri todo convencido ao ver que Medylom ainda tem uma queda por ele, já Natsumi fica bem irritada, mas não faz nada já que ela ficou com o prêmio. Agora Kamy ao ver a enrascada que a amiga se meteu, tenta ajuda-la.

–Nossa, A Medy até que tem razão! – olha Goenji de cima a baixo – Sabe, se eu soubesse que você iria se tornar esse paraíso todo eu teria dado em cima de você há muito tempo! – diz se aproximando e pondo as mãos no peito do garoto.

_"Ai amiga, me perdoa, mas quero quebrar a cara da lambisgóia"_ pensa Kamy e logo da um selinho bem rápido em Goenji.

Ao fazer isso, vê Natsumi de queixo caio e espumando de raiva, Goenji estava muito paralisado para fazer qualquer coisa, ele nunca pensou que Kamy faria isso bem na frente da amiga.

Não que ela tenha feito antes, mas tanto ele como Kamy sabiam da queda que Medylom tinha por ele e pensou que Kamy não "trairia" a amiga assim. Já Medylom não acreditava no que seus olhos viram.

–Bem, meus queridos amigos, temos que ir, mas quem sabe nos encontraremos de novo! – diz Kamy já puxando a pobre amiga de novo, só que dessa vez, rumo ao parque Se for me matar, deixa pra fazer isso longe deles! – sussurra pra amiga.

Medylom não diz nada, só acompanha Kamy até ao parque, elas olham bem em volta pra ver se o casalzinho não estava mais por perto, ao confirmarem isso Medylom desata a falar.

–Agora senhorita Kamy, abra o bico, porque beijou o Goenji? – olha irritada.

–Calma colega! – diz Kamy tranqüila – Eu só beijei o Shuya pra tirar uma onda com a cara da Natsumi!

–Tirar uma onda? – fala mais irritada ainda – E desde quando você tem toda essa intimidade com ele pra chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome?

–Eu chamo todos pelo primeiro nome e você sabe! – olha pasma pra Medylom – Não acredito você ainda é afim dele mesmo!

–N-não é isso, eu... Eu... – Medylom fica com lagrimas nos olhos e senta num banco que estava por perto – Ai que raiva... Eu sei que ele não me ama, mas não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça!

–Ai amiga, não começa, você sabe que não sou boa pra consolar ninguém. – diz Kamy se sentando ao lado de Medy.

–Não se preocupe Kamy, não vou chorar, não posso chorar! – diz Medy segurando suas lagrimas – Mas... Bem que você falou que teria algo surpreendente hoje! – riu fracamente.

–E não é que disse mesmo? Acho que nasci pra ver vidente. – diz Kamy rindo e fazendo a amiga rir também – Ótimo, agora que riu, vamos pra procura! – ao falar, já se levanta, mas sem querer esbarra em alguém – Opa, desculpinha... Ai papai!

–Oh, não foi nada... Mas porque essa cara assustada, sou tão feio assim? – diz a pessoa logo fazendo caretas.

–Hahaha... Não, não, é que eu não pensava que seria assim tão fácil te encontra hahaha...

–Aí nem creio... Jim Carrey! – diz Medylom com olhos brilhando.

–Eba, eu tenho fã!

–Claro que tem homem e, por favor, de um autografo pra gente? – diz Kamy toda feliz.

–Claro que sim, é só dizer os nomes! – pega os caderninhos das duas.

–Eu sou Medylom e ela é a Kamy.

Jim começa a autografar. – Ei, posso fazer uma pergunta? – vê as duas assentirem – Porque você estava com uma cara triste, senhorita Medylom? – entrega os caderninhos as garotas.

–Ahn, bem... – Medylom começa a exitar.

–É que acabamos de encontrar um garoto que ela gostava e o cara estava com a namorada dele. – diz Kamy na maior cara de pau.

–Nossa e ele dispensou tudo isso? – aponta pra Medy que cora.

–É que ele é bem metidão, sabe... Ele tem consciência que a Medy gosta dele e aproveita, mas ainda vou aprontar com o casalzinho hehe...

–Ou ié... É assim que se fala! – diz Jim fazendo suas caras engraçadas – E então lindinhas, querem ir ao cinema comigo?

–CLARO! – grita as duas animadas.

Com isso, Jim fica entre as duas dando um braço pra cada uma e as levando ao cinema, mas sem parar com suas palhaçadas, como gritar "Eu sou o rei do mundo" no meio da rua, coisa que Kamy adorou e entrou na onda. Medylom também adorou a brincadeira e resolveu entrar nessa, só que mais tímida.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Gente quer coisa melhor q essa... Andar de braços dados com Jim Carrey *-*  
É emoção demais pra pouca pessoa rsrsrs  
Espero que tenham gostado e só pra lembrar vocês...  
DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! o/**


	8. Ao encontro de MadonnaCante para nós

**oi sou eu denovo, Medylom na area, mais um capi tulo meu espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Ao encontro de Madonna...Cante para nós diva**

Depois do cinema com Jim Carrey, as duas amigas decidem passear um pouco, Medylom ainda estava meio triste com o fato de ver Goenji em Hollywood.

–Ei amiga me fala o que poderia te animar?! – diz Kamy preocupada com a amiga.

–Que a Natsumi sumisse no triangulo das bermudas!

–Isso no momento não é possível, próxima.

–Quero Michael Jackson!

–Medylom, não dramatiza ta! – diz Kamy meio sem paciência.

–Ai menina, que saco você fala assim porque não é você que esta sofrendo por amor.

–Quem disse que não? Você pensa que é fácil saber que meu querido Depp anda por ai sozinho e ainda que tem muitas garotas atrás dele.

–Ah safada, gosta do Johnny Depp né?! – diz Medylom sorrindo, já era alguma coisa.

–Talvez sim talvez não, quem sabe... - ouve um barulho - Que barulho é esse?

–É meu celular, algum famoso postou algo no twitter! Deixa-me ver quem é... Oh My God, Madonna está ensaiando em um lugar aqui pertinho para um mine show!

–O que estamos esperando, vamos atrás da rainha do POP! – Kamy adorava Madonna, principalmente seu estilo, já Medylom gostava da voz da Diva, traduzindo... Lá se foram as duas atrás da rainha do pop.

–Ei Medylom, tem certeza que é aqui? Me parece tão...

–Feio! – disse Medylom duvidando do lugar onde talvez Madonna estivesse ensaiando.

–Não sei não Medy, acho que seu twitter ai te deixou na mão.

–Ele nunca me deixa na mão ta! E, além disso, é aqui sim, eu tenho certeza mais... Quem vai entrar primeiro?

–Quem você acha? – diz Kamy empurrando a amiga para dentro do horrível salão.

–Caramba que amiga você é hein?!

–Eu sei, não precisa falar!

Já la dentro as duas procuram a diva e o que é muito estranho, nenhum segurança, porque será?

–Medy porque não tem seguranças aqui?

–E você pergunta isso pra mim?! Eu lá vou saber.

_"TPM mata, tenho que avisar isso pra ela, e logo, antes que quem morra sou eu"_pensa Kamy vendo que a amiga estava meio nervosa.

–Por favor, pessoal mais uma vez! –diz uma voz ao fundo.

–Epa Kamy, essa voz é da...

–MADONNA! – dizem as duas amigas juntas.

–Tem mais alguém ai? – pergunta a diva Madonna.

–Na verdade tem sim, a gente! – diz Kamy puxando Medylom.

–Como vocês entraram, ou melhor, como souberam onde eu estou?

–Desculpa Madonna eu li no seu twitter! – diz Medylom meio sem graça achando que estava incomodando a diva do pop.

–Mais é claro, eu me esqueci que postei, mas eu não disse o lugar.

–Eu chutei!

–Ei Madonna, será que você poderia autografar nossos caderninhos? – pergunta Kamy.

–Mais é claro! Vocês vão ao meu show?

–Er... Talvez... Não temos certeza. – diz Medylom.

–Sabe como é né Madonna, a gente não é daqui e não temos muito tempo sobrando na agenda. – diz Kamy tentando dar uma desculpa que não deixava de ser verdade – Ah é! Você poderia autografar para um amigo meu? Ele se chama Afrodite e é louco por você!

–Eu entendo. – olha pra Kamy – Claro que sim e diga a ele que tem um lindo nome! –termina de autografar e entrega os caderninhos - Vocês estão gostando de Hollywood?

–Sim! Bom, pelo menos eu estou. -cometa Medylom.

–Eu também estou por mim ficaria aqui, mais sabe como é, tenho que voltar.

–Por mim eu moraria em Paris, eu realmente gostei de lá. – diz Madonna.

–Paris, também já fui para lá, é mesmo linda. – acrescenta Medylom.

–Eca, é romântico demais para mim. – diz Kamy com uma cara não muito boa.

Madonna cai na risada, logo depois Medylom e Kamy também, as três começam a conversar e como vocês sabem, conversa de mulher demora pra acabar.

–Realmente vocês são muito legais, mais eu tenho que voltar para meu ensaio.

–Ah Madonna, canta pra gente. – diz Medylom quem um largo sorriso no rosto.

–É Madonna, a gente promete ir embora logo depois.

–Tudo bem então subam no palco! A casa pede o que?

–4 minutes! – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Madonna se pos a cantar para as duas amigas um de seus maiores sucessos, Kamy e Medylom se sentiam as pessoas mais importantes do mundo, também com um show particular da Madonna. Quando a musica parou as duas se despediriam da diva mais Kamy ainda tinha uma duvida.

–Madonna, porque não tinha nenhum segurança aqui?

–É porque ninguém desconfiaria que Madonna estivesse ensaiando nesse lugar!

–A ta!

Chegando ao hotel as duas amigas tomaram um delicioso banho, vestiram seus pijamas e foram dormir, ou melhor, Kamy foi dormir, Medylom ficou acordada por um tempo e decidiu ir conversar com a amiga.

–Kamy está acordada? – pergunta Medylom batendo na porta.

–Agora estou. O quer há essa hora? – pergunta Kamy abrindo a porta.

–Kamy você acha que eu vou me apaixonar por outro alguém?

–Já falei que sou péssima para consolar pessoas mais eu acho que sim.

–Às vezes eu penso que nunca vou esquecer o Shuya.

–Vira essa boca pra lá, você TEM que esquecê-lo, Medy ele não quer nada com você, só com a piranha da Natsumi.

–Eu sei, mais é difícil, ainda mais depois de hoje à tarde.

–Meu instinto de vidente me diz que alguém muito especial está por vir ainda essa semana. – diz Kamy se posando de vidente.

–Sei não Kamy.

–Todas as vezes que eu falo, alguma coisa ela acontece, é melhor confiar em mim! Agora vai dormir porque amanhã promete.

–Quem vai ser nosso alvo?

–Você saberá só me faça um favor, coloque uma roupa bonita e discreta ta?

–Por quê?

–Já disse que amanhã você saberá. Boa noite Medy.

–Ta, boa noite pra você também.

**Continua...**

* * *

**e ai, o que acharam? espero que tenham gostado, deixem MUITOS comentario please!  
MedyKiss**


	9. Johnny Depp sedutor Kamy apaixonada!

**Divinha quem é?! rsrs**  
**Quem disse Kamy acertou kkkkkkkkkkk**  
**Ta parei, então vamos ao capitulo do dia xP**

* * *

**Johnny Depp sedutor... Kamy apaixonada!**

Ainda eram oito da manhã e pasmem, Kamy estava mais do que acordada, mas também, pelo ídolo que elas iriam encontrar dessa vez ela faria de tudo, então se arrumou rapidamente, mas ficando bem bonita assim mesmo.

Ela pôs uma blusinha preta de alças finas e que realçava bem seus fartos seios, na blusa tinha o desenho de uma piratinha sexy sentada na proa de um navio pirata, que era nada mais, nada menos que o pérola negra, claro que foi feito sob encomenda, pois ninguém tinha uma blusa dessas.

Colocou uma mini-saia xadrez vermelha e preta, com um cinto preto cheio de fivelinhas e com umas quatro correntes caindo na lateral esquerda. Nos pés calçou uma meia preta que ia até o começo de suas coxas e uma bota preta cheia de fivelas e com umas pequenas correntinhas que ia até perto dos joelhos.

O cabelo resolveu fazer diferente dessa vez, prendeu em duas Maria Chiquinhas altas, coisa que até que ficou bonito, pois ficou meio lolita com as ondas do cabelo e claro, sua bela franja estava de lado, em cima de um dos olhos como sempre.

A maquiagem dessa vez resolveu combinar com o figurino, passou lápis preto nos olhos fazendo pequenas pontinhas ao lado, batom vermelho vinho, coisa que foi um milagre, já que quase não usava essa cor e a sombra num tom de prata para combinar com as correntes.

Sentiu-se o máximo, mas ainda sentia que faltava algo. Olhou-se no espelho do hotel pra ver o que faltava e logo percebeu o que era.

Correu até sua pequena caixinha de jóias e pegou uma pulseira de espinhos, um anel que tinha o desenho de um navio pirata e um colar que fazia par com a pulseira, pois também tinha um navio pirata de pingente, só em tamanho um pouco maior. Já os brincos, eram em forma de espinhos, bem parecidos com de sua pulseira.

Agora sim estava pronta. Quando se olhou no espelho de novo viu que parecia uma lolita meio roqueira.

–Lolita roqueira? Só eu mesma pra inventar uma loucura dessas! – disse Kamy para logo cair na gargalhada.

Após conseguir controlar o riso, Kamy sai do quarto e vai até o quarto da amiga, dessa vez resolveu acordar Medylom de um jeito diferente. Ela vasculha a mochila até que encontra um grampo de cabelo grande jogado por ali, ela coloca no buraco da fechadura e como em um passe de mágica ela destranca a porta.

–Eu devia fazer isso mais vezes. – sussurra Kamy após entrar e fechar a porta do quarto.

Kamy começa a olhar para todos os lados pra ver o que podia usar pra acordar a amiga, mas não encontrava nada de interessante por ali, viu em cima de um sofá que ficava por ali as roupas de Medylom separadas.

_"Ela levou a sério quando eu disse roupas discretas."_ Pensou ao ver que era uma blusa branca, de zíper invisível, sem mangas, uma calça jeans de cintura alta e perto do pé do sofá tinha um sapato preto social com um pequeno salto.

Olhou em volta mais uma vez até que encontrou um pequeno rádio e eis que tem uma grande idéia. Kamy foi até o rádio o pegando e colocando na cama de Medylom, bem perto do rosto da amiga, liga o rádio numa tomada que tinha ali perto e vasculha sua mochila atrás de um CD.

Em um minuto achou o CD dos Kansas e logo se lembrou do encontro que teve com os "irmãos Winchesters". Colocou o Cd no rádio, ligou num som alto e começou a cantar junto.

–CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON, THERE'LL PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE... – Kamy subiu na cama de Medylom e começou a pular sem parar de cantar.

–AAAAAHHHHH! – acorda Medylom toda assustado até que vê a amiga já bem longe da cama, mas sem parar de cantar – VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA? – desliga o rádio.

–Não estou maluca e sim animada! – vai até o rádio, pega o CD e o guarda de novo – Agora se levante, temos um ídolo a nossa espera!

–Aff... – Medylom só bufou com a animação da amiga, mas já foi se levantando para se trocar.

Ela fez toda sua higiene matinal, pôs a roupa que já estava separada e prendeu seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Passou sua maquiagem, com seu batom rosado. Depois de toda pronta, pegou sua bolsa – que era até bem discreta – e se virou para Kamy, só agora vendo o figurino da amiga.

–Espera... – começou Medy – Eu tive que me vestir discretamente e você pode se aparecer? – perguntou indignada.

–Claro, pois o ídolo dessa vez tem que reparar em MIM! – Kamy estufa o peito – Ele tem que se apaixonar por mim, então ele não poderá reparar muito em você!

–Opa, opa, opa... É quem estou pensando? – diz ao ver o colar e o anel da amiga – E eu jurava que você só estava tirando uma onda ao dizer que era apaixonada pelo Depp.

–Tirando uma onda? – olha indignada – O Depp é minha vida, sempre fui afim desse homem!

–Eu pensei que você era afim do Tobitaka. – diz já puxando a amiga pra fora do quarto.

–O Taka-chan foi só um rolo e você sabe. – Kamy da de ombros – A gente só ficou umas vezes porque quando nos pegávamos à coisa ficava quente, mas nunca passou disso.

–E ele sabe que você pensa assim?

–Sabe, pois foi o que combinamos... – diz já saindo do prédio e pegando um rumo um pouco diferente do de antes – Nós fizemos um trato.

–Que seria? – pergunta Medylom toda curiosa.

–Que enquanto nem um nem outro arranja-se ninguém a gente se pegava, mas quando um dos dois estiver a fim de alguém não ficaríamos mais e até tentaríamos ajudar o outro na conquista!

–Trato doido! – vê que estavam indo em direção ao hipermercado da cidade – Ei pensei que iríamos atrás do Depp.

–E estamos indo, o Kamus me disse que ele estaria fazendo umas comprinhas por aqui. – entra no hipermercado – Agora cada uma procura por uma ponta e nos encontramos na fileira do meio. – aponta para a fileira que deveriam se encontrar.

–Beleza e quem o encontrar primeiro liga pra outra e nem ouse gritar no meio de um hipermercado, ouviu? – disse antes que a amiga pensasse em dizer isso.

–Droga, era meu plano inicial! – resmunga Kamy, mas concorda e cada uma vai para um canto.

As duas procuraram por todos os corredores e nada, acabaram se encontrando no lugar combinado já bem frustradas, olharam para os caixas para ver se tinham alguma sorte de ver Depp em algum deles, mas nada também. Kamy bufou de ódio e saiu pisando duro para fora do hipermercado, Medylom só a acompanhou, mas estava igualmente chateada.

Kamy sem dizer nada seguiu até a calçada da fama, se produziu toda para não conseguir achar o Johnny, Medylom tentava seguir os passos rápidos da amiga, mas estava um pouco difícil isso.

–Amiga para um pouco, já estou cansando dessa correria. – reclama Medylom já cansada.

–Eu não estou correndo. – retruca Kamy.

–Mas está andando rápido demais. – devolve Medy – Sério como você consegue andar tão rápido com esse salto?

–É só pratica, bem! – parou do nada – Não acredito que o perdi... – diz bem frustrada para logo dar um grito – QUE DROGA!

–Kamy, não grite, estão olhando. – comenta Medylom olhando sem graça a sua volta.

–Como não vou gritar? – começa andar de um lado para o outro – Eu perdi minha chance de conhecer o Johnny.

–Mas seu primo não descobriu mais nada?

–Sim, ele descobriu! – diz Kamy parando do nada e andando até Medy do mesmo jeito que o pirata Jack Sparrow – Kyu disse que ele iria ao shopping e de lá iria visitar os pais, depois iria para uma entrevista para fazer dos novos projetos, mais a noite iria a um talk show e depois voltaria pra casa todo cansado. - começa a imitar o jeito do Jack Sparrow.

–Uau, quanta coisa para um dia só! – diz sem tirar os olhos da amiga. _"Quem a vi-se diria que é filha do pirata Jack!"_ Pensa Medylom meio pasmada.

–Sim, muita coisa, por isso que nem se eu quisesse o seguiria... Não posso atrasá-lo só para pedir um autografo. – se vira para a amiga com um braço dobrado e a mão meio virada, do mesmo jeito que Jack parava nos filmes após chegar a alguma conclusão.

O que nenhuma das duas esperava, era escutar uma risada divertida vindo atrás de Kamy. Medylom parou de olhar a amiga, finalmente olhando para quem estava atrás dela e se seu queixo não estivesse preso ao crânio, já estaria rolando pelo chão.

Quem estava ali era justamente Johnny Depp.

Kamy estranhou a reação da amiga, então aos poucos foi se virando até dar de cara com o homem de seus sonhos. Na mesma hora ela desmanchou a pose e ficou parada olhando para o sorrisinho divertido do homem a sua frente.

Já o Johnny deu uma boa olhada nas duas, mas claro seus olhos ficaram presos em Kamy, não só pelo estilo dela, mas também por tê-la achado bem bonita, mas quando deu uma segunda olhada, foi que ele viu o desenho da blusa dela, o anel, colar e até dois chaveirinhos da mochila dela. Um era o Jack Sparrow em miniatura e o outro era o Perola negra.

–Estou vendo que você é bem fã de Piratas do Caribe. – diz ele sem tirar os olhos de Kamy.

–Ahn... Bem, acho que um pouquinho! – Kamy da um risinho sem graça.

Vendo que Kamy não falaria mais nada, Medylom resolveu agir. – Você poderia nos dar um autógrafo? – pergunta Medy estendendo o caderninho dela.

–Oh claro, será um prazer! – pega o caderninho, pergunta o nome dela e autografa – Você também quer um? – olha pra Kamy.

–Claro! – Kamy também estende o caderninho e quando Johnny vai pegar, ele toca os dedos dela de propósito, fazendo Kamy ficar rubra.

–Qual é o seu nome?

–É Kamy. – diz ainda rubra, coisa que a amiga se assusta com isso.

Johnny autografa sem parar de sorrir e logo entrega o caderninho a Kamy. Eles se despedem e quando ele passa bem perto de Kamy, Johnny se curva um pouco para sussurrar no ouvido dela.

–Sabe... Sua imitação de Jack foi a melhor que já vi até hoje... Quem sabe não nos encontramos de novo! – após dizer isso ele se afasta como se não tivesse dito nada.

Medylom ficou pasma com tudo o que viu, nunca viu a amiga ficar vermelha antes, ficar sem fala então era muito impossível de se acontecer e mesmo que Johnny tivesse sussurrado, ela conseguiu escutar um pouco e pelo que entendeu, ele estava flertando com Kamy.

–Céus... Ele deu em cima de você, amiga! – diz Medy, fazendo sua amiga sair do transe.

–Eu ainda devo estar viajando...

–Porque diz isso? – desconfia.

–É que... Acho que estou apaixonada!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Eita gente... Num é que Kamy está mesmo apaixonada pelo Depp! o_o**  
**Mas o que será q irá acontecer agora? Só no proximo cap xP**  
**E só pra irritar vcs...**  
**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES!**


	10. Compras no shoppingEncontrada por Jet

**Ola sou eu de novoe, Medylom na area, mais um capitulo meua pra voces!**

* * *

**Compras no shopping...Encontrada por Jet Li**

No dia seguinte Kamy e Medylom decidiram tirar um dia de folga, afinal não é fácil caçar celebridades. Kamy estava nas nuvens e só falava no Depp o tempo todo, Medylom já estava farta disso e então fez a seguinte proposta para a amiga.

–Kamy olha, já que você não para de falar no Depp que tal ficar mais bonita, tipo porque não vamos ao shopping agora!

–Shopping? Eu? Ta maluca? – perguntou Kamy para a amiga.

–Há dias que eu não faço uma comprinha sequer, eu necessito de compras. Além do mais o que custa ir comigo.

–Custa tempo e dinheiro!

–Não seja criança, anda, levanta esse traseiro daí e vamos logo! – disse Medylom puxando a amiga e implorando que ela fosse se trocar.

Kamy colocou um shortinho preto, blusa frente única branca, botas de couro preto que iam até a metade das coxas, o sobre-tudo preto que ia até os pés, faltando só um palmo pra bater no chão, luvas azuis, que tinham uma espécie de cordinha de amarrar. Cabelos totalmente soltos e maquiagem um pouco pesada, no caso, era seu famoso batom preto, lápis preto e sombra preta.

Já Medylom, pôs uma blusinha tomara que caia preta, um shorts jeans branco, uma meia calça preta meio transparente, sapato de salto alto preto e enveludado, cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo na lateral da cabeça e abaixo da orelha, usava um chapéu bem parecido com o de Michael Jackson só quem tamanho menor, maquiagem carregada em estilo Amy Anyhouse e para completar unhas pretas com francesinhas branca.

As duas já estavam prontas, e lá se foram elas. Kamy não estava tão animada quanto Medylom mais não dispensava umas comprinhas. As duas chegaram ao tal shopping, era famoso por ser o lugar predileto onde os famosos compravam suas roupas e acessórios.

–Por onde vamos começar ó grande guru da moda. – disse Kamy sendo irônica com a amiga.

–Primeiro uma loja unissex, nunca se sabe quem iremos encontrar e segundo, não gostei da piadinha!

–Só tava brincando!

–Pois chega de brincadeiras e vamos logo! – disse Medylom puxando a amiga para uma das muitas lojas do mega shopping.

–É essa aqui! – disse Medylom com os olhos brilhando.

–Nossa é muito grande, maior que meu apê!

–É aqui que Madonna, Jeniffer Lopez, Rihana e tantas outras fazem suas compras! Vem comigo! – disse Medylom puxando novamente a amiga.

Medylom procurava alguma roupa interessante enquanto Kamy ficava lembrando do que Johnny havia dito de repente Medylom aparece com uma roupa na mão.

–Olha essa blusa Kamy, até pareço japonesa.

–Em primeiro lugar essa roupa é de estilo chinês e segundo você nunca se parecerá com uma japa girl. – disse Kamy puxando o canto dos olhos imitando uma japonesa.

–Pra sua informação eu morei OITO ANOS no Japão ta?!

–Pois não parece!

–Estraga prazer!

–Quer saber de uma coisa, nessa parte da loja não tem nada do meu estilo, vou para lá, qualquer coisa me liga ta?!

Medylom voltou a procurar alguma roupa, não encontrando nada de seu agrado decidiu partir para os sapatos, ela só não esperava que lá ela encontrasse alguém que mudaria sua vida.

–Quero um sapato vermelho de salto alto e que seja caro! – disse Medylom enquanto passava os olhos sobre aqueles pares, enquanto isso de longe um par de olhos puxado a observava - Mais que droga, justo quando eu quero não acho nenhum! – disse Medylom super irritada.

–Posso ajudar em algo? – pergunta uma voz masculina num tom bem amigável.

–Eu não consigo achar um par de sapatos vermelhos de salto altos e que sejam caros. – disse Medylom sem olhar pra pessoa.

–Servem esses? – diz o homem entendendo os braços com um par de sapatos idênticos ao da descrição de Medylom.

Nesse momento Medylom se vira, mas nem olha para o homem vai direto para os sapatos.

–SERVEM SIM! AMEI! Nem sei como agradecer!

–Me dizendo seu nome!

Nesse momento Medylom olha para o homem dos sapatos e vê que ele é ninguém mais ninguém menos que Jet Li, o famoso ator chinês.

–Me-Medylom! Medylom McQueen!

–Nome diferente, mais bonito, igual à dona! – diz Jet com aquele famoso sorriso nos lábios.

–Será que você pode me fazer um favor?

–Quantos quiser!

–Poderia autografar a minha nuca.

–Posso sim, mais não entendi o porquê! – disse Jet Li enquanto autografava a nuca de Medylom.

–É que você é meu ator favorito e eu queria fazer uma tatuagem com seu autografo. – disse Medylom meio corada.

–Até que não é má idéia! Qual filme que eu fiz é seu favorito?

–Concerteza é a Múmia: Tumba do imperador dragão, nossa você é bem mal nesse filme e muito bonito também. – afirma Medylom meio sem graça. Jet Li apenas da uma leve risada.

–Infelizmente tenho que ir! Ate um dia Medylom. – disse Li dando um beijo na bochecha de Medylom e saindo de cena.

Medy instantaneamente colocou a mão sobre a face no local do beijo ficou paralisada, nesse momento Kamy chega com algumas sacolas e vê a amiga que logo fala:

–Ele me beijou!

–Ele quem? – pergunta Kamy sem entender nada.

–Foi bom!

–Anh?

–AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. – suspira Medylom pensando naqueles olhos puxados.

–MEDYLOM QUE DIZER COISA COM COISA POR FAVOR!

–Ah, desculpa! Kamy você não vai acreditar em quem esteve aqui!

–Ai meu deus, o Depp?

–Não, muito melhor!

–Melhor que o Meu Depp? Impossível!

–Jet Li!

–E você não me chamou? - da uma tapa no ombro de Medylom - Você sabe que eu sou muito fã dele!

–Ai precisava me bater!

–Já saquei! Ta afim dele né?!

–Ah-han! – diz Medylom viajando novamente, mas dessa vez votou mais rápido - Kamy eu preciso ir para um estúdio de tatuagem agora!

–Por quê? Já vai declarar seu amor?

–Também, é que eu pedi pra ele autografar minha nuca eu quero fazer uma tatoo, vamos agora!

–Acho que tenho uma ótima solução para isso! – disse Kamy puxando Medylom para fora do shopping.

**Continua...**

* * *

**e ai o que acharam, ficou legal? Deixem muitos comentarios! MedyKiss**


	11. Ajudinha com a tatoo Hot dog com Jenn

**Kamy falando e temos uma "convidada" especial...  
Bem, ela não sabe que é convidada, mas vai descobrir hj rsrsrs  
espero que gostem...  
Boa leitura**

* * *

**Ajudinha com a tatoo... Hot dog com Jennifer**

Antes de a dupla sair do shopping, Medylom foi correndo pagar os sapatos que Jet entregou a ela, a garota não cabia em si de tanta felicidade, pois achou o ídolo de seus sonhos e ainda foi ele quem achou os sapatos que ela tanto queria.

Sapatos pagos, Medylom começou a seguir Kamy, dessa vez era ela quem estava no mundo da lua, só pensando no seu "China in Box" favorito, viu que depois de um tempo andando Kamy parou em frente a uma porta meio pichada. Olhou para cima e viu uma placa meio velha mostrando que era um estúdio de Tatuagens.

–Err... Amiga, o que seria aqui? – pergunta com medo da resposta.

–Desaprendeu a ler? É um estúdio de Tatuagens! – olha pra Medylom – Agora é só entrar aí, perguntar o preço e fazer a tatoo.

–Não sei não, aqui parece meio... Suspeito. – diz Medylom olhando torto pra porta.

–Ora, me desculpe milady, mas não consegui achar coisa melhor! – se curva Kamy toda debochada.

–Aff... Você anda muito engraçadinha hoje, hein?! – olha séria pra Kamy – E como você achou isso?

–Nas nossas andanças por aí! Enquanto ficamos a procura de uns ídolos acabamos por passar por aqui uma vez. – explica Kamy.

–Ah ta! – disse Medylom, mas não fez menção de que iria entrar ali.

As duas ficaram a olhar para a porta, como se fosse sair algo muito assustador dali, nem prestavam atenção em quem passava na rua e muito menos viram quem estava a se aproximar delas, só ficaram ali a decidir em silencio, se entrariam ou não.

–Nossa nunca pensei que te encontraria duas vezes em menos de três dias! – disse um homem que parou ao lado de Kamy.

–Hein?! PELOS DEUSES DO OLIMPO! – gritou Kamy pasma com a visão em sua frente.

–Senhor Depp? Prazer em revê-lo! – diz Medylom toda educada.

–O prazer é meu e nada de senhor Depp, me chamem de Johnny! – olha pra Kamy que estava feito estatua – E pelo jeito você deve gostar da Grécia, não é?!

–Ah-han...

–Err... Bem, é que ela tem um primo que mora por lá e o visita às vezes. – diz Medylom ao ver que sua amiga não falaria mais nada.

–Hum... Interessante, ele é grego? – pergunta olhando pra Kamy.

–Ele não... O Kamus é francês, só foi morar com os pais lá! – finalmente Kamy diz algo.

–E o que vocês duas fazem em frente a esse estúdio de tatuagem?

–Bom, como posso dizer... – começa Medylom – É que consegui um autografo do Jet Li na minha nuca e quero transformar em tatoo, mas não estou certa de esse seja um lugar... Seguro! – diz por fim.

–Não seja por isso, conheço um lugar perfeitamente seguro... Sigam-me. – diz Johnny passando um braço por cima dos ombros de Kamy e as levando ao tal lugar.

_"Sinto que virei castiçal!"_ pensa Medylom acompanhando a dupla e vendo Kamy ficar vermelha com toda aquela aproximação de Johnny. É parece que sua amiga se apaixonou mesmo, coisa que nunca teve o prazer de presenciar tal cena e estava amando, pois agora teria algo para perturbar sua amada amiga.

Depois de um longo caminho no maior bate papo, eles finalmente chegam ao lugar onde Depp sugeriu. Johnny entrou na frente e as garotas só o seguiam, viu ele falar com um atendente que estava babando no coitado, até ela finalmente entrar numa salinha atrás de alguém.

Kamy que aprestava toda atenção no seu Johnny ficou fula da vida ao ver aquelazinha formando uma piscina de baba por causa do Deus grego que estava ali.

Não que ela estava com ciúmes, longe disso, é que a garota nem aprestava atenção ao que Johnny falava e isso era falta de educação e pior, ele falando todo educado com ela e a garota puxando a blusa para que os seios aparecessem mais, isso já era falta de respeito com o artista.

Está bem, ela estava com puro ciúme, como aquela lambisgóia tenta dar em cima do seu Johnny? Não que ele seja de Kamy, é que ele não sabe disso ainda, mas será dela, sem duvidas. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como conquistar o homem, mas tinha certeza que ele seria seu.

–Kamy querida, da próxima me lembre de trazer uma câmera! – sussurra Medylom.

–Hein?! Por quê? – pergunta Kamy sem entender.

–Ora, essa sua cara de ciúmes é tão rara que eu queria deixar registrado! – diz Medylon segurando o riso.

–Depois sou eu que estou toda engraçadinha. – diz Kamy olhando torto pra Medylom.

Kamy mal terminou de falar e aparece uma garota muito bonita, ela tinha lindos cabelos castanhos claros que iam até ao meio da costa e eram lisos, os olhos eram de um azul bem intenso, pele clara com um leve bronzeado e seios fartos.

Ela usava um top preto com um coletinho vermelho vinho por cima, uma calça moletom preta e tênis vermelho. Graças ao top, dava para ver três borboletas de tamanhos diferentes ao lado esquerdo de sua cintura.

–Johnny querido, que saudades! – diz a garota ao se aproximar de Depp e dar um abraço nele.

–Olá minha querida, faz um tempo mesmo! – diz ele retribuindo o abraço.

_"Querido? Querida? Que porra é essa?"_ pensa Kamy pasma com a cena e fumegando de ódio.

–Johnny... Quem são suas amigas? – pergunta a tal garota ainda abraçada a Johnny.

–Bem, eu as conheci ontem, elas estão em uma espécie de "caça famosos". – ele ri – Essa aqui é a Medylom, ela quer fazer uma tatuagem com o autografo do Jet. – aponta pra Medylom – E essa... É a Kamy! – diz se aproximando de Kamy e pondo as mãos nos ombros dela.

–Ah ta... Prazer, me chamo Gabi e sou prima do bonitão aí! – diz Gabi ao perceber o rubor de Kamy.

–Err... Bem, quanto vai ficar a tatuagem? – pergunta Medylom timidamente.

–Bom como vocês são amigas do meu priminho, vai ser por conta da casa. – olha pra Kamy – Se você quiser aproveitar, pode escolher uma tatoo também.

–Sério?

–Claro... Quer ver as tatoo?

–Sim, claro! – diz Kamy toda empolgada.

Enquanto a Gabi está fazendo a tatuagem em Medylom, Kamy está sentada em uma poltrona com Johnny ao seu lado e procurando uma tatuagem que mais lhe agradava, até que achou um dragão japonês que fazia ondas com o corpo e as patas de cima mais a cabeça fazia uma curva, como se estivesse olhando para baixo.

Kamy ficou a olhar para aquela tatuagem e tentou imagina-la em todas as partes de seu corpo, só pra ver em qual mais lhe agradava e o único lugar que mais gostou foi na perna. Com isso, olhou para as duas pernas, para ver em qual quer que fique. Depp ao perceber isso, resolve dar uma forcinha.

–Acho que ficara mais bonito na perna esquerda. – diz ele olhando da tatoo para Kamy.

–Você acha? – volta a olhar para a perna esquerda.

–Tenho certeza! – sorri sensual pra ela.

–Kamy olha isso! – aparece Medylom do nada e mostra a tatoo – Como ficou?

–Ficou uma bela assinatura. – diz sarcástica.

–Vai se ferrar! – diz Medylom irritada – E você já escolheu a tatoo?

–Hahaha... Já sim, essa! – mostra a tatoo – E fica irritadinha não, eu gostei haha...

–Beleza, mas... Onde você pensa por esse dragão? Ele é muito grande!

–Aonde mais? Na perna, né?!

–Me deixa ver qual! – diz Gabi se aproximando e vendo – Uau eu amo fazer esse, pena que quase ninguém pede e sabe de uma coisa... Esse é o favorito do Johnny!

–Sério? – olha pro ator e fica rubra ao perceber que eles têm algo em comum._"Preciso de um tratamento urgente!"_ pensa com raiva por ter ficado com vergonha de um detalhe bobo desse.

–Bem, chega de papo e vamos trabalhar! – diz Gabi toda empolgada e empurra Kamy até a salinha.

Johnny e Medylom ficaram conversando na espera de Kamy. Ela contou tudo o que já aprontaram até o dia de hoje, contou até do primo de Kamy com o namorado dele e de Goenji, sua paixão juvenil. Depp ria de tudo, até das loucuras de Miro pelo telefone, o tal namorado do primo de Kamy.

Isso durou uma hora e meia. O tempo de a tatuagem terminar.

Kamy saiu da salinha com um pé descalço para mostrar como ficou. A tatuagem estava toda se enrolando na perna de Kamy, é como se o dragão estivesse subindo todo enrolado pela perna dela e ao chegar à coxa, ele estava com as patas de cima mais a cabeça na parte da frente, como se fosse descer dessa vez.

–Nossa, até que ficou lindo! – diz Medylom impressionada.

–Ficou muito lindo mesmo. – comenta Johnny – Mas porque você fez nas cores preta e azul marinho?

–É que amo essas cores, então o preto é como se estivesse dando o brilho das escamas... Gostou?

–Sim, eu adorei! – sorri ele todo sensual de novo – A Medylom me contou o que vocês passaram nos dias que estão aqui e sobre seu primo e o namorado maluco dele!

–E você ainda está vivo após toda a história? – pergunta Kamy incrédula.

–Ora, eu amei tudo e o garoto é bem maluco mesmo, gostei dele hehe...

–Aiiin... Não me deixem de fora, também quero saber! – diz Gabi querendo saber de tudo.

**X_X_X_X**

Eram quatro da tarde quando as garotas finalmente saíram do estúdio, se despediram de Gabi e de Johnny, se bem que ele só as deixou irem embora depois que fez Kamy prometer até pelos seus ancestrais que um dia eles teriam que marcar um encontro para se conhecerem melhor. Ele até prometeu leva-la para conhecer o famoso perola negra.

Com isso elas foram finalmente embora, Kamy que estava com fome por não ter comido nada até àquela hora, fez Medylom parar em frente a uma barraquinha de hot dog.

Enquanto esperavam, elas conversavam sobre o dia de hoje e iam olhando em volta, até que Kamy fica pasma com quem acaba vendo parar perto delas para também comer um hot dog.

–Senhora Lopez? – pergunta Kamy.

–Sim sou eu e você é? – diz ela retirando os óculos escuros.

–Eu sou Kamy e... E essa é minha amiga Medylom!

–Hoje só pode ser como dia de sorte! – sussurra Medylom – Senhora Jennifer, poderia nos dar um autografo? – pergunta já pegando o caderninho.

–Só se pararem de me chamar de senhora. – diz ela toda brincalhona.

–Não precisa pedir duas vezes. – diz Kamy entregando o caderninho a Jennifer.

–Pronto, aqui está! – diz entregando o caderninho das duas – Espero que estejam gostando daqui.

–Estamos adorando. – diz Medylom.

–Que bom! – pega o hot dog – Até mais garotas.

–Até! – dizem em uníssono.

–Uau, bem que podia ser sempre assim, né?! – diz Kamy ao pegar seu lanche.

–Assim, como? – pergunta Medy também pegando seu lanche.

–Ué... Como agora, os artistas podiam aparecer do nada, assim facilitaria nossas vidas.

–É, mas também não iriam nos divertir tanto!

–Verdade! – diz Kamy e as duas logo voltam para o hotel.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Bem como puderam ver, minha amada amiga Gabi-bibi, entrou a bordo dessa maluquice kkkkkkkk  
Bem gata, espero que tenha gostado de como fiz vc e sinto q vc deve ter amado ser priminha de Johnny =P  
Ai é, sobre as tatoo's, bem, a que Medylom fez na vida real da pra fazer em uma seção por ser pequena, mas a que eu fiz, no minimo deve ser umas 8 ou 9 seções, por ser muuuuito grande...  
Só coloquei aí como se desse pra fazer em um dia pra não dar problemas na fic, pois isso nem tava programado para fazermos kkkkkkkkk  
Então espero que tenham gostado e só pra irritar vcs...  
DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES!**


	12. Achamos Lucy e TaeyangDecepção amoros

**Olá pessoal, Medylom na area trazendo mais um capitulo para voces! espero que gostem**

* * *

**Achamos Lucy e Taeyang...Decepção amorosa**

No dia seguinte as duas acordaram bem cedo e se arrumaram para a procura de hoje que será a Lucy Liu.

Kamy colocou uma saia de couro preta, uma blusa tomara-que-caia bem justa na cor vinho, uma bota que ia até os joelhos, também na cor vinho, uma pulseira larga de tecido com pequenas caveirinhas, brincos de cruz com uma cobra enrolada nela e o pingente do colar que usava era igual ao brinco.

A maquiagem estava pesada como sempre, era batom vinho, lápis preto e sombra preta, nas unhas estava com esmalte vinho. Os cabelos estavam bem diferentes dessa vez, a metade estava presa em uma trança só e o resto era varias trancinhas.

Saiu do seu quarto e já foi entrando no quarto da amiga que por sorte, estava destrancada dessa vez.

Viu que Medylom estava com um vestido branco com estampa de uma cerejeira rosa, um casaquinho branco com mangas cheias, sandália de salto alto branca, brincos de argola prateados, pulseira combinando, maquiagem bem fraquinha, sombra branca, gloss rosa bebê e unhas rosa forte.

–Pronta Medy?

–Prontíssima!

E lá se foram as duas andando pela calçada da fama a procura da japonesa, por sorte a acharam rápido.

–Olá Lucy! Nossa você esta muito bonita! – disse Medylom ao ver o modelito da japa.

–Obrigada querida!

–Será que poderia autografar nossos caderninhos, por favor? – pergunta Kamy.

–Claro! Como são seus nomes?

–Eu sou Kamy e ela é Medylom!

–Nomes diferentes! – termina de autografar - Aqui estão meninas, mais me perdoem tenho que ir agora!

–Sem problema. – disse Kamy.

–Então ta, já vou indo, sayonara meninas! – Lucy vai indo embora.

–Ei Kamy será que podemos voltar?

–Porque a pressa mulher?

–É que eu quero ver as novidades dos famosos no PC, meu celular ta sem bateria!

–Está bom, fazer o que?! – diz Kamy meio contrariada.

As duas voltam para o hotel e Medy já vai para o PC. Kamy foi dar uma arrumada nas malas, ela estava procurando uma blusa super sexy que usaria no encontro no perola negra com Depp. Ela estava super distraída ate que ouve um grito vindo do outro quarto.

–NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!

–Medy o que foi? – pergunta Kamy abrindo a porta do quarto da amiga.

–O Jet Kamy... É casado E VAI SER PAI! – diz chorando.

–Nossa que bafo! Mais não fica assim não, ele é bonito e tudo mais, porém é muito velho pra você!

–Isso só acontece comigo mesmo! Primeiro o Goenji me troca por uma piranha, agora o Jet é casado. Acho que nasci pra ser freira!

–Para se falar besteira menina! Você só não teve sorte nas primeiras vezes, mas aposto que da terceira vai!

–Será? – pergunta Medylom meio desacreditada.

–Meu sexto sentido me diz que sim! Tive uma idéia, coloque uma roupa mais sexy e vamos sair!

–Não estou afim!

–Se não fizer isso eu te bato! – diz Kamy levantando umas das mãos.

–Já to indo!

Medylom colocou um vestido preto curto com um decote em "V" com um bolero preto com detalhes pratas nas mangas, botas de cano alto pretas lisas, maquiagem mais carregada, batom vermelho sombra prata.

–Ta melhor assim?

–Podia ta bem melhor, mais da pro gasto! Vem tem um lugar ótimo aqui perto!

O lugar era uma lanchonete bem badalada que ficava bem próximo ao hotel, o que Medylom não sabia era que seu amor estaria ali, dessa vez pra valer.

**X_X_X_X**

–Ei Taeyang, espero que nosso show aqui seja um sucesso! – Disse G-Dragon, líder da banda coreana BigBang.

–Também... Ei vamos pedir logo estou cansado.

–Ta legal... Ei da uma olhada nas duas garotas que chegaram, nosso são lindas! Prefiro a do cabelo azul e você?

–É, são lindas mesmo, mas eu gostei da de vestido preto, muito gata! – disse Taeyang dirigindo seu olhara para Medylom.

–Aposto que você não consegue o telefone dela? – desafiou G-Dragon com uma cara de safado.

–Então já ganhei a aposta, espere e verá.

**X_X_X_X**

–Medy, tenho que ir ao banheiro, vai pedindo ai! – diz Kamy se levantando.

–Ta! – responde Medylom, olhando o cardápio com um olhar vago.

**X_X_X_X**

–Olha lá Tae, ela ta sozinha, vai lá cara!

Taeyang se levanta, vai até a mesa de Medylom e pergunta:

–Porque essa carinha de tristeza moça?

–Não me abro com estranhos.

–Tudo bem. Qual é seu nome? – pergunta Taeyang enquanto se senta na cadeira de frente para Medylom.

–É Medylom e você?

–Taeyang!

–Espera aí, o Taeyang do BigBang? – pergunta surpresa.

–É sim, você conhece a banda?

–E como, nossa é a minha favorita!

–Quem bom que gosta! Agora não somos mais estranhos, vai me dizer o porque a carinha triste.

–Descobri que o homem que eu gostava é casado... E vai ser pai! – diz medy num tom bravo.

–Nossa, mas não fica assim não Medy, posso te chamar assim, né?

–Só se eu puder te chamar de Tae!

–Pode ser! –ele ri, nesse momento Taeyang coloca sua mão sobre a de Medylom por acidente, quando percebe a garota retira sua mão da mesa e cora, Tae também cora - Desculpa.

–Foi um acidente! Te dou um desconto! – brinca Medylom.

Os dois escrevem alguma coisa num pedaço de papel.

–Meu telefone! – disseram os dois juntos, logo em seguida riram.

–Eu ligo primeiro! – disse Taeyang.

–Está bem, eu vou esperar! – disse Medylom com o rosto corado.

–Então ta, eu já vou indo, pode esperar que eu ligo, sim! – diz com um sorriso no rosto - Só mais uma pergunta, quantos anos você tem?

–Vinte e um!

–Eu tenho vinte e três! Então... Tchau!

–Tchau!

Taeyang se levantou e foi conversar com G-Dragon, logo os dois foram embora.

Medylom percebeu que mesmo estando do lado de fora Taeyang não parava de olhar para ela, depois os garotos saíram de sua visão e Kamy chega.

–Ei ai Medy já pediu alguma coisa?

–Não, ainda não! – disse Medylom voltando à realidade

–Você ta bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

–Não aconteceu nada, não se preocupe... Sabe, eu perdi a fome, vamos ao estúdio de tatuagem da Gabi?

–Por quê? Mal fez uma tatoo e já quer fazer outra?! – pergunta Kamy com uma cara estranha.

–Não é isso, eu quero tirar a que eu fiz ontem!

–Isso pode demorar!

–Eu sei, mais não quero mais ficar com o nome do Jet na minha nuca!

–Ta bom, vamos La então! – disse Kamy meio contrariada.

Lá Gabi disse que como a tatuagem é recente não vai ser difícil retirar, mais precisara de três sessões de raio laser, depois as duas voltaram para o hotel, Kamy foi para o computador conversar com o primo, Medylom foi ouvir musica de BigBang.

Uma hora depois as duas sentaram na sala para fazer a programação da semana foi ai que...

–Medy esse não é seu celular tocando?

–Meu celular! – disse Medylom correndo até o quarto para atender a tão esperada ligação.

–O que será que deu nela? – se pergunta Kamy sem entender nada.

No quarto ao lado...

–Alô?

–Oi princesa, não falei que eu ia ligar! – disse Taeyang com uma voz sedutora.

–Disse sim, mais pensei que você fosse fazer igual a esse caras de hoje, pegam nosso telefone e nunca ligam. – disse Medylom se deitando na cama e com o telefone grudado na orelha.

–Eu sou diferente, estava pensando, seria que a gente poderia ir ao cinema algum dia ou ir jantar fora?

–Claro você escolhe o dia.

–Depois de amanha eu estou de folga, pode ser?

–Pode! – disse Medylom vibrando muito.

–Ta bom, depois de amanha as 21:00, beijo! - desliga o celular - Beleza!

–Outro pra você! – também desliga o celular - Dessa vez eu sinto que vai dar certo!

**Continua...**

* * *

**e ai, sera que dessa vez vai Medylom? só lendo para saber!**


	13. Drew em loja de CD Kamy fugida

**Olha a Kamy aqui o/  
Demorei pois esqueci q era minha vez de postar u.u  
É to ficando atrapalhada nessa fic, mas espero que gostem xD**

* * *

**Drew em loja de CD... Kamy fugida**

Medylom ao desligar o celular, estava com um sorriso enorme estampado em seu rosto, ela estava sentido que dessa vez iria conseguir um romance sério, mas enquanto estava no mundo cor de rosa, nem percebeu que sua adorada amiga tinha entrado no quarto e pior, escutado uma parte de sua conversa.

–PELOS DEUSES DE OLIMPO, MINHA AMIGA VAI PERDER A PUREZA! – grita Kamy com a porta do quarto de Medylom aberta.

Com o grito, Medy da um pulo de susto na cama, mas o pior não estava nisso, bem na hora do grito, tinha um hospede passando na frente do quarto e ele até parou assustado olhando para a louca.

Medylom com muita vergonha, deu um sorrisinho sem graça para o senhor que ainda estava olhando para Kamy e mandou sua amiga fechar a porta.

–Quer um microfone não? – começa Medylom brava – Acho que o outro quarteirão não escutou!

–Se preocupe não, devem ter escutado sim hihihi... – Kamy ri da cara irada da amiga – Nem acredito, meu bebê está crescendo! – finge enxugar uma lagrima e abraça a amiga.

–Vê se me erra! – se afasta toda irritada.

–Hahaha... Estressa não gata hahaha... Mas diz aí, quem era? Já beijou? Já analisou o material pra ver se ainda está na validade?

–Credo, como você é hein?! – reclama Medy – E não vou dizer quem é... Não te interessa se já beijei, ou se o "material" ainda está na validade.

–A vai, conta aí... Quem era? – insiste Kamy.

–Já disse que não vou contar... Agora me faz um super favor? – diz Medy séria – Vai para o seu quarto dormir, pois amanhã temos artistas pra perseguir!

–Está bem... Mas não pense que desisti, ainda descubro quem era! – diz Kamy saindo do quarto.

–Se descobrir, não vai ser tão cedo. – Medylom sorri irônica e fecha a porta.

**X_X_X_X**

Dia seguinte Kamy acorda quase às duas da tarde, coisa que irritou profundamente Medylom, pois ela sempre gostou de levantar cedo, então Medylom se arrumou e foi até o quarto de Kamy.

Ela estava usando uma linda blusinha regata branca, onde na parte do busto era de crochê rosa bebê e tinha um cinto também rosa bebê, uma calça jeans escura, um par de sandálias no tom rosa bebê e um lindo colar de duas voltas de pérolas e tinha uma delicada florzinha rosa no colar.

A maquiagem estava leve como sempre, com um lápis preto nos olhos a sombra era uma mistura de branco com rosa, mas de um jeito que ficou bem delicadinho e gloss rosa. Os cabelos estavam soltos e com leves ondas nas pontas.

Ao chegar ao quarto de Kamy viu que a porta estava destrancada, estranhou isso, mas entrou para ver o que poderia ter causado isso, até que viu sua amiga com um lep-top no colo e sentada na cama.

–Oi Medy, dormiu bem? – pergunta Kamy toda descontraída, sem nem olhar para a amiga.

–O que diabos ainda faz aqui? Porque ainda não se arrumou?

–Porque, quem iremos procurar dessa vez será a Drew Baruymore e ela estará com uma loja de CD's hoje a tarde, então não precisa ter pressa!

–Sabia é já é A TARDE? – diz irônica.

–Sim já vi, mas o tarde que falei, será pelas 15:30 da tarde!

–Ai meu pai! – Medy põe a mão na testa não acreditando na tranqüilidade da amiga – E com quem está falando?

–Com meu primo e o Miro, o Tobitaka, a Aki e o Afrodite.

–A Aki? – se interessa – Alguma novidade por lá?

–Sim... Finalmente Endo-kun virou homem e pediu a Aki-chan em namoro.

–Até que enfim, viu! – Medy se senta na cama - Algo mais?

–Huuum... O Dido está passeando por aqui com o namorado dele, o Miro ganhou um kama-sutra do Shaka, que é um amigo indiano nosso e o Tobitaka está pegando uma menina chamada Minu. – diz Kamy resumindo tudo.

–Espera e vamos por partes... Tem um amigo seu aqui e suponho que você o chamou pra vir te visitar? – vê Kamy concordar com a cabeça – Beleza... Agora seu primo terá novas posições pra brincar com o namorado e óbvio você pediu o livro emprestado, estou certa?

–Quase... Eu pedi para eles filmarem quando for tentar alguma posição diferente, já que tem umas que não entendo, mas eles não aceitaram e antes que me pergunte, sim, conheço as posições, pois tenho um kama-sutra em casa. – vê Medylom olhar pasma pra ela.

–Acho que isso foi informação demais pra mim! – diz Medy olhando pro nada, tentando recuperar sua pobre inocência – Mas o Tobitaka está só pegando, ou dessa vez tem algo sério?

–Pelo que ele falou deve estar sério, já que ele me disse que a garota é doce, tímida, engraçada e falou bem pouco do corpo dela, coisa que ele sempre fez!

–Uau, então a coisa é séria. – diz Medy impressionada – Mas simbora, temos que procurar uma artista, lembra?

–Está bem, só vou trocar de roupa. – Kamy se despede dos amigos e vai pegar as roupas do dia.

Kamy pegou uma calça jeans com aparência surrada e com uns rasgos na parte dos joelhos, um all star preto de cano longo, uma blusa regata branca meio larga e que tinha escrito na frente: "Quando sou boa, sou muito boa", e logo nas costas estava o resto da frase que era: "Porém quando sou má, sou melhor ainda!".

Prendeu o cabelo em uma trança larga e passou uma maquiagem leve, só passou um lápis preto em torno dos olhos e resolveu ficar sem batom, coisa que causou uma estranheza em Medylom.

–Amiga você está bem?

–Estou sim, por quê? – olha pra Medylom sem entender.

–É que você está tão simplesinha hoje, até na maquiagem pegou leve! – aponta para o figurino de Kamy.

–Verdade. – diz Kamy olhando-se no espelho – Já sei! – corre e pega o sobretudo preto sem mangas e que iam até seus pés, faltando só um palmo e meio para bater no chão – Agora sim estou pronta!

–Aff... Você só pode ter batido com a cabeça, mas beleza... Vamos nessa antes que você mude de idéia! – diz Medy já puxando a amiga para fora do quarto.

Com isso, as duas foram andando até a loja de CD's calmamente, as vezes como sempre Kamy fazia suas piadinhas e contando sobre o que mais conversou com o Kamus, Miro e até o Tobitaka. Medylom claro ficava horrorizada com cada abobrinha a amiga conseguia falar em tão pouco tempo, mas isso não impedia dela rir das coisas ditas.

Andaram mais um pouco até que chegaram a tal loja, viram que tinha poucas pessoas e logo entraram. Enquanto procuravam Drew, Kamy olhava para os CD's para ver se algum a interessava, até que sem querer ela esbarrou com alguém.

–Opa, foi mal aí... Drew Baruymore?! – diz Kamy bem surpresa.

–Olá! – diz Drew abrindo um sorriso gentil – Em que posso ajudar?

–Que tal um autografo? – começa Kamy estendendo o caderninho – Pra mim e pra minha amiga, claro! – sorri.

–Claro que sim, quais seus nomes? – pega os caderninhos.

–Eu sou Medylom e ela é a Kamy. – diz Medy que estava em silêncio até aquele momento - Sabe, eu adoro você em "As Panteras".

–Nossa obrigada. – entrega os caderninhos – Mais alguma coisa garotas?

–Bem sim... Onde ficam os estúdios de gravações? – pergunta Kamy.

–Huum... Até que é bem simples chegar lá! – diz Drew já mostrando o caminho que Kamy teria que pegar para ir até lá – Mas é um pouquinho longe como pode ver, no caso terá que pegar um ônibus.

–Ai droga, é mesmo... Sabe onde passa um por aqui? – pergunta Kamy quase desanimando.

–Ali na esquina tem um que vai direto para lá, é um de excursão! – mal Drew falou e Kamy sumiu em um piscar de olhos – Nossa, ela estava com pressa!

–Pra mim isso não está cheirando bem! – diz Medylom – Mas não liga pra minha amiga, ela é louca de nascença, mas obrigada pelo autografo e pela explicação para a Kamy.

–De nada... Estamos aqui para isso. – sorri Drew.

Após isso, Medylom se despede da atriz e sai da loja decidida a passear um pouco, mas ainda estava muito curiosa para saber o que a amiga foi fazer nos estúdios de gravações de Hollywood.

**Continua...**

* * *

**E aí povinho, gostaram? Espero que sim e se preparem, pois logo logo terá hentai o/  
Bjs, até e...  
DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES!**


	14. Katy Perry na loja de doces Primeiro

**_Olá pessoal medy na area de novo! Estou trazendo ais um capitulo dessa louca fic para voces! Boa Leitura_**

* * *

**_Katy Perry na loja de doces...Primeiro encontro_**

Medylom estava andando pela cidade a procura de mais um ídolo, já estava ficando um pouco nervosa, pois não encontrava nenhum famoso e pior, isso se juntou a sua curiosidade, então ficou uma pilha de nervos.

–Bom, já que a Kamy me deixou aqui, vamos atrás da doce Katy Perry, santo twitter me de um help... Ah que porcaria, sem sinal! – disse Medylom. – Quer saber, vou a uma doceria, preciso de chocolates, balas e muitos doces para me acalmar.

Medylom andou um pouco e logo escutou seu celular apitar.

–Uma mensagem do Tae. O que será? MEU DEUS, ele está antecipando o encontro pra hoje à noite.

**_"Oi Medy, será que nosso encontro pode ser hoje? Houve um imprevisto, coisas da banda e eu pensei se poderia ser hoje, passo as 21:30 no hotel, ok?!_**

**_Beijos, Taeyang"_**

–Melhor eu andar rápido, tenho muita coisa para fazer! Roupa, cabelo, acessórios!

Medylom apresou o passo, logo encontrou uma doceria de aparência super infantil, mais Medy gostou no fundo ela ainda era uma criança. Logo que entrou se deparou com vários doces, desde balas pequenas até mega pirulitos, um paraíso.

A essa altura Medylom já havia se esquecido de Katy Perry, só pensava em Taeyang e no meio daqueles doces ela decidiu começar cantar, escolheu a musica Las Friday Night, musica da própria Katy, quando Medy chegou no refrão reparou mais alguém cantava com ela.

– Katy Perry? – disse medylom toda espantada.

–Olá querida, vejo que também é fã de doces!

–E como. Não sei que trufa levar.

–Leva essas de cereja, são uma delicia! – disse Katy enchendo a mão de trufas.

–Eu vou levar sim, só não pode ser muito porque tenho um encontro hoje.

–Ah bom, nesse caso coloque um vestido the Best e arrase fófis!

–Antes que eu me esqueça, pode autografar meu caderninho e se puder mais dicas, estou perdidaça!

–Pode deixar. Bom que tipo de bofe é o seu?

–Asiático, forte, bonito, cantor!

–Cabelos levemente enrolados, vestido meio curto, sandálias de salto bolsa combinando com as sandálias! Ajudei?

–E como! Valeu Katy! – disse Medylom super contente.

–De nada flor! Me segue no twitter aí a gente conversa melhor!

–Opa twitter é comigo mesmo! Bye, bye Katy! – disse Medy se despedido.

Eram cinco horas da tarde, Medylom vou direto para o hotel começar planejar seu look, abriu o guarda-roupa e ficou ali horas escolhendo até que finalmente escolheu um vestido azul royal de uma alça só que fica no ombro esquerdo e atravessa para o lado direito e que ia até a altura dos joelhos, escolheu um par de brincos de pedra de safira, um colar com um pingente com a letra M na cor prata, uma pulseira com pedras azuis, uma bolsa pequena azul.

Na maquiagem usou sombra prata, lápis preto, blush iluminador, batom vermelho. Olhou-se no espelho e notou que faltava o cabelo, ela olhou para o relógio, eram 21:10.

–Tenho apenas 20 minutos para arrumar meu cabelo, cadê a Kamy quando a gente precisa dela?

–Ouvi meu nome! Porque está se arrumando hoje? O encontro não é amanhã? – pergunta Kamy confusa, pois não sabia de nada.

–Era pra ser amanha, mais o Tae me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que tinha que ser hoje. Me da um help com o cabelo?

–Senta aí! Como você quer?

–Meio enrolados nas pontas. Onde você tava esse tempo todo? – olha para Kamy – E porque seu cabelo está solto?

–Bom... É... Te conto depois do seu encontro! – disse Kamy tentando mudar de assunto.

Passados alguns minutos Kamy terminou o penteado, Medylom achou que ficou muito bom. As duas ainda ficaram um tempo conversando até que Medylom olhou para o relógio.

–Já é 21:40, beijos Kamy tenho que ir! – disse Medylom se apresando.

–Ta ok, sorte viu!

Medylom desceu as escadas correndo, não queria fazer feio logo no primeiro encontro. Quando saiu do hotel se deparou com Taeyang encostado em com Huynday Veloster preto, ele estava de tênis preto, calça jeans preta, camiseta preta, usava uma jaqueta jeans, logo que ele a viu começaram os elogios.

–Isso que eu chamo de beleza ocidental! – disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

–Te fiz esperar muito?

–Não, acabei de chegar.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa com a banda?

–É, aconteceu sim! Nosso show foi cancelado. – disse Taeyang num tom triste. – Mas nós decidimos ficar aqui mais um tempo, quem sabem não mudam de idéia?! Agora, chega de papo, sua carruagem esta pronta madame. – disse Taeyang enquanto abria a porta do carro para Medylom, depois que os dois já estava no carro começou a conversa.

–Aonde a gente vai? – pergunta Medylom um tanto curiosa.

–Logo você vai saber! Você é sempre assim?

–Assim como? – pergunta medylom com medo da resposta não lhe agradar.

–Bonita!

Medylom ficou sem graça e tentou mudar de assunto.

–Posso ligar o rádio?

–Pode!

Medylom escolheu a musica Haru Haru da banda BigBang, era uma de suas favoritas.

–Escolheu essa musica para me bajular ou outra coisa?

–Eu gosto dela desde quando eu morava no Japão! E pra bajular você também! – Medy da um leve riso.

–Chegamos. Eu te ajudo descer!- Taeyang estacionou o carro, em seguida desceu do carro e ajudou Medylom.

–Como você sabe que eu amo bares? Principalmente esses com essas bebidas requintadas!

–Intuição. Vamos nos sentar aqui fora mesmo, pode ser?

–Pode sim!

Logo depois que os dois sentaram-se, uma garçonete de aproximadamente 17 anos chegou para atendê-los, ele começou a falar em japonês que era muito fã de Taeyang e que seu sonho era conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Medylom, que sabia falar japonês, não gostou nada da atitude da garota então pegou a taça com água que estava sobre a mesa e "acidentalmente" derrubou na garota, ela teve que se retirar para se secar.

–Já vai tarde! Onde estávamos? – pergunta Medylom fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.

–Não sei... O que você veio fazer em Hollywood?

–Eu vim aqui com uma amiga realizar nossos sonhos, principalmente o de conhecer nossos artistas preferidos.

–Interessante! De que paraís... Quer dizer país você veio?

–Eu nasci no Brasil, depois de mudei para o Japão e hoje moro em Los Angeles com meus pais, mais depois que eu voltar, vou para Las Vegas me tornar mixóloga!

–Mixóloga? Legal! Já esqueceu aquele cara que você me falou na lanchonete?

–Já sim, mas porque a pergunta?

–Err... Nada não, curiosidade! – ele sorri - Você está muito bonita. – disse Taeyang com uma voz sedutora.

–Obrigada, você também está muito bonito.

–Fazer o que esta no meu sangue! – ele ri.

Os dois ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo, Taeyang não parava de olhar para Medylom e vice versa. Falaram sobre família, amigos, romances e tantos outros assuntos.

–Já esta ficando tarde, melhor levar a princesa para casa! – disse Taeyang num tom de brincadeira.

Alguns minutos depois Medylom já estava no hotel, os dois desceram do carro e param na frente da porta de entrada, não havia ninguém ali, pois já era tarde, Medylom decidiu que já era hora de se despedir.

–Obrigada Tae, eu amei a noite, foi maravilhosa!

–Pode ficar melhor. – diz se aproximando. – É só deixar seu coração falar mais alto.

Os dois se aproximavam cada vez mais, Taeyang colocou uma das mãos na nuca de Medylom e a outra na cintura, um já sentia a respiração do outro foi aí que o beijo aconteceu, Medylom abraçou o pescoço de Taeyang e ele respondeu deslizando sua mão que estava na nuca para o quadril. Alguns segundos depois suas bocas se separam e Taeyang olhou fixamente para os olhos de Medylom.

–A gente podia se ver novamente, mais dessa vez em um lugar mais íntimo. – disse Taeyang acariciando o rosto de Medylom. – Eu ligo pra você!

–Então ta! – Medylom não conseguia falar direito, já estava apaixonada novamente e dessa vez seu amor era correspondido. – Eu vou subir. – Medylom se virou mais sentiu que Taeyang a puxava pelo pulso.

–Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai... Sem me dar um beijo de boa noite?!

Os dois se beijaram novamente e depois Medylom teve que entrar, quando ela estava na porta de entrada Taeyang gritou:

–EU LIGO PRA VOCÊ!

–Eu vou esperar! – disse medylom subindo para se quarto. Enquanto isso lá de fora Taeyang estava todo feliz e não via a hora de ter um tempo sobrando na agenda para rever Medylom.

**Continua...**

* * *

_**Dessa foi né Medylom! E ai o que acharam?**_


	15. Flashback Kamy acha Jet

_**E aí gente... olha a Kamy chegando o/**_

_**Antes de mais nada, quero dizer que fiz meu primeiro blog e lá falo de tudo um pouco, quem quiser conhecer (e quem sabe me seguir xP) está aqui o link: universo de kamy . blogspot . com . br/**_

_**A maioria das coisas que falarei, será sobre animes e claro, YAOI o/**_

_**Então para os que gostam se divirtam por lá... Agora...**_

_**Boa leitura e... TERÁ HENTAI NESSE CAAAAP o/**_

* * *

**Flashback... Kamy acha Jet**

Medylom estava subindo as escadas em direção para seu quarto toda avoada, essa definitivamente foi sua melhor noite, ela estava se sentindo em um conto de fadas, mas para sua infelicidade, Kamy estava ao lado de fora do próprio quarto a espera da amiga e estava com um sorriso muito malicioso nos lábios.

–Quem te viu que te vê hein?! – diz Kamy, tirando Medylom de seus devaneios.

–Kamy? O que faz a essa hora acordada? – pergunta Medylom meio surpresa.

–Não sei do porque dessa surpresa, você sabe que não durmo cedo. – fala Kamy se afastando da porta e abrindo a mesma – Agora entra, quero detalhes!

Kamy entrou no quarto e Medylom a seguiu rindo da energia da amiga, como ela conseguia ter tanta energia em um horário daqueles, ninguém sabia.

As duas foram até a cama de Kamy sentando-se lá, Medylom deixou sua bolsa em cima de uma cadeira e tirou os sapatos para ficar confortavelmente em cima da cama. Ela foi contando o quão maravilhoso foi seu encontro, como ele era um perfeito cavalheiro e principalmente como beijava bem.

–Amiga, acho que me apaixonei! – diz Medy com olhos apaixonados e encostando-se à cabeceira da cama.

–Amiga, não é a primeira vez que te escuto falar isso, só essa semana. – diz Kamy sarcástica.

–Aff... Bem que você podia ter um pouco de romantismo, né?! – emburra Medylom vendo Kamy rir – Agora é sua vez palhacinha... Diz aí, onde foi que você se meteu?

–Ué... Eu estava nos estúdios de gravação de Hollywood!

–Isso eu sei, eu quero saber o que foi fazer por lá e em qual estúdio?!

–Então... Eu estava no estúdio de Piratas do Caribe. – pisca sapeca.

–Ahhh... Conte-me tudo e não me esconda nada! – se empolga Medylom.

–Beleza, mas não reclame das partes... Quentes!

**Flashback on**

_Após pegar as dicas de Drew, Kamy saiu correndo feito um foguete bala em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Comprou a passagem que precisava e entrou no ônibus que a levaria até seu destino. Ela foi olhando a paisagem com cara entediada, pois só um lugar lhe interessada naquele momento._

_Sentiu o ônibus parar de repente e viu que estavam em frente aos estúdios, desceu do ônibus o mais rápido possível. Como era uma caravana, tinha uma carrinho que mais parecia um trenzinho a rodas a espera do pessoal, resolveu entrar lá. _

_Foram passando por diversos lugares, até que começaram a passar pelo estúdio de Piratas do caribe, sem pensar duas vezes, Kamy desceu do carrinho em movimento. A mulher que conduzia a caravana tentou parar Kamy, mas essa nem deu bola, saiu correndo até seu destino._

_Correndo, ela conseguiu burlar a segurança e só parou quando estava à frente de perola negra, seus olhos começaram a brilhar de tanta emoção, nunca pensou que um dia estaria ali, mas sua alegria foi por terra a baixo, quando escutou passou indo em sua direção._

_–Senhorita, não pode ficar aqui, isso é uma área privada. – dizia o segurança – Terá que nos acompanhar para fora daqui!_

_–Qual é... Pensei que eu tinha conseguido me livrar de vocês! – disse ela toda séria._

_–Por favor, senhorita, nos acompanhe sem reclamar! – falou o outro segurança._

_–Ah ta bom... Quero ver me tirarem daqui. – se virou para eles pronta para lutar._

_Com isso, eles não pensaram duas vezes para irem pra cima de Kamy e tira-la a força dali, já que ela era melhor, acharam que podiam com ela, mas se enganaram e feio._

_Quando um deles esticou a mão para pegar Kamy pelos ombros, ela pegou a mão dele, deu um giro, fazendo com que ele girasse no ar e caísse de costas ao chão, o outro vendo o que aconteceu, foi para cima dela também, mas antes que ele chegasse muito perto ela deu uma bela de uma rasteira nele._

_–Brincar com vocês é chato. – diz Kamy pondo uma mão na cintura e a outra coçava a nuca._

_Os seguranças estavam levantando-se pronto para irem pra cima dela de novo, mas são interrompidos por uma voz máscula. – Rapazes, deixem-na em paz, ela está comigo!_

_–Senhor Depp, ela invadiu o estúdio..._

_–Eu já disse que ela está comigo, não se preocupem! – falou Johnny calmamente._

_–Sim senhor! – disseram em uníssono os seguranças e foram embora._

_–Pensei que não viria mais! – diz Kamy sorrindo para Depp._

_–Eu me atrasei só um pouquinho. – ele sorri sapeca – Mas você luta bem!_

_–Obrigada... Até que os anos de treinos valeram à pena. – diz Kamy logo rindo e sendo acompanhada com Depp._

_Logo em seguida os dois subiram ao navio e Johnny foi mostrando todos os cantos para Kamy, eles encontraram umas espadas por lá e resolveram fazer uma lutinha entre eles. Percorreram o navio todo por causa dessa brincadeira até que ficaram cansados e foram para a cabine._

_Kamy não pensou duas vezes e correu sentar-se na cadeira do capitão, ela se sentiu a dona do pedaço. Viu Johnny se curvar sobre a mesa e a fitar com um olhar sexy._

_–A capitã deseja algo de seu pobre marujo? – disse ele com uma voz mais que sexy._

_–Huum... – ela morde o lábio inferior – Olha, posso até querer, mas será que meu marujo irá cumprir meu desejo? – se inclina sobre a mesa para ficar com o rosto perto do de Johnny._

_–Claro... Estou aqui para isso! – ao dizer isso, ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Kamy para logo em seguida roubar um beijo dela._

_No inicio o beijo foi calmo e apaixonante, mas em segundos já ficou sôfrego e quente. Johnny cansado daquela posição foi se levantando, mas sem parar o beijo, coisa que obrigou Kamy a subir na mesa e ficar ajoelhada ali mesmo. Johnny pousou as duas mãos na cintura dela e ela colocou rapidamente suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele, logo segurando as madeixas castanhas dele._

_Como se fosse possível as coisas começaram a esquentar mais ainda, fazendo com que Johnny tirasse o sobretudo de Kamy e soltasse os cabelos dela. Kamy foi mais esperta e logo foi descendo suas mãos para abrir o cinto da calça dele e levantar a blusa do mesmo._

_Interromperam o beijo só para retirar a camisa dele e Depp mais que depressa se aproveitou do momento e retirou a regata que Kamy usava. Logo ele foi beijando o pescoço dela e Kamy, bem, já foi abrindo o botão da calça dele e o zíper também, já abaixando um pouco, mas logo é interrompida por ele._

_–Calma espertinha... Também quero ver as coisas por aqui! – diz ele todo malicioso já retirando o sutiã da garota._

_Com isso, Kamy se sentou direito na mesa fazendo com que suas pernas ficassem penduradas, Johnny que não era bobo nem nada, ficou entre as pernas dela e entre beijos desesperados, as mãos afoitas dos dois foram para as calças de cada um._

_A calça dele foi mais rápido de tirar, já que estava aberta, mas a de kamy não tardou e já estava no chão junto de suas peças intimas._

_Totalmente nus, eles se abraçaram fortemente e deram um longo beijo, mas antes que eles avançassem mais, Kamy se lembra de um pequeno detalhe que era muito importante em tudo aquilo. A camisinha!_

_–Johnny você tem... – é interrompida._

_–Camisinha? – completa ele com um sorriso safado – Claro, está no bolso da minha calça. – diz ele se afastando um pouco para pegar a calça jogada no chão._

_–Mas que safado... Já estava planejando abusar de mim, não é?! – Kamy fingi espanto._

_–Como se você não estivesse gostando! – ele ri e mostra a camisinha – Pode me dar uma mãozinha por aqui?_

_–Dou o que você quiser! – diz ela toda maliciosa._

_Foi Kamy falar isso que ele ficou mais excitado ainda, Johnny abriu a embalagem e entregou a camisinha a Kamy que não se fez de rogada e com a maior lentidão, foi enrolando no membro pulsante do ator que soltava suspiros de prazer só por sentir as mãos geladas da garota._

_Após terminar de por a camisinha em Johnny, Kamy foi retirada da mesa e colocada de costas para o ator, sendo assim, teve que se apoiar na mesa. O ator se posicionou atrás dela e com o próprio peito fez Kamy ficar bem curvada e a penetrou sem dó nem piedade, a fazendo dar um grito de puro prazer._

_Ele estava tão necessitado que suas estocadas eram rápidas e fortes, fazendo com que Kamy perdesse sua sanidade e ficar só gritando e gemendo o nome de seu amado ator. Os dois não sabiam fazer mais nada além de gemerem chamando um pelo outro, seus corpos estavam banhados de suor._

_–M-mais rápido... – pediu Kamy entre gemidos._

_Johnny aumentou a velocidade – se é que isso ainda era possível – a penetrando bem fundo e muito mais forte, estava sendo tão intenso que chegou até arrastar a mesa onde estavam apoiados._

_–Eu es-estou quase... – disse Johnny que estava chegando ao clímax._

_–V-vai... Ahhh... Enfia t-tudo! - foi Kamy dizer isso que na mesma hora Johnny gozou._

_–Aaahhh... – gemeram juntos._

_Após gozar como nunca antes, Depp apoiou sua cabeça nas costas de Kamy para descansar um pouco, já Kamy cruzou seus braços sobre a mesa e descansou sua testa ali. Os dois estavam ofegantes e completamente cobertos pelo suor. Kamy de repente começou a rir baixo, mas Johnny percebeu._

_–Está rindo por quê? – pergunta ele, afastando o cabelo dela das costas e a beijando no ombro._

_–Só da nossa loucura hahaha... – ela olha para trás e vê ele a olhando sem entender – Acabamos de transar da cabine do perola negra, correndo o maior risco de alguém aparecer! – diz sarcástica e vê Johnny rir._

_–Hahaha... Céus... Somos loucos mesmo._

_Eles riram mais um pouco, mas logo Depp saiu de dentro de Kamy e a virou de frente para si, a abraçou carinhosamente e deu um beijo apaixonado nela. Trocaram um pouco de caricias entre os beijos._

_Depois de se curtirem mais um pouco, eles resolveram se vestirem. Johnny que tinha retirado à camisinha, a enrolou e amarrou para poder jogar fora depois, Kamy pegou a mochila que estava jogada em um canto e a colocou no ombro. Eles trocaram mais um beijo e saíram abraçados._

_Já estavam do lado de fora dos estúdios, quando na hora que Johnny foi jogar a camisinha no lixo, eis que Jet Li passa por eles._

_–E aí Johnny, como você está? – pergunta Jet._

_–Oi Jet, estou ótimo e você? – pergunta Johnny abraçando Kamy._

_–Bem feliz, minha mulher está grávida. – sorri todo feliz – Não vejo a hora da criança nascer. – percebe Kamy ao lado de Johnny – E ela quem é?_

_–Ela é uma... "Amiga"! – pisca safado fazendo Jet e Kamy rir._

_–Bom, vou aproveitar o embalo! – diz Kamy pegando um caderninho – Você poderia me da um autografo? Ou melhor, dois... Um pra mim e outro pra minha amiga?! – estende o caderninho._

_–Claro, quais os nomes?_

_–Eu sou Kamy e minha amiga é Medylom! – vê ele a olhar confuso - Fiquei sabendo que você a conheceu, mas... Ela ficou com medo de fazer a tatoo! – mente descaradamente._

_–Ah entendo... Normal isso, não sei como o Johnny consegue encarei isso. – ri caindo na mentira e logo entrega o caderninho pra Kamy._

_–Pois é, né?! Hehehe... Eu pelo menos encarei hahaha..._

_Após conversarem mais um pouco Jet se afasta e Johnny se vira pra Kamy com um olhar confuso. _

_–Porque falou que sua amiga não fez a tatuagem?_

_–Longe história, mas vou contar... – e Kamy começa a explicar tudo._

**Flashback off**

Ao terminar a história, Kamy fica a olhar para o rosto pasmo da amiga. Medylom logo após o susto olha entre irritada e pasma pra Kamy.

–Está bem, informação demais, mas vamos lá! – começa Medylom – Primeiro, porque não me falou que teria um encontro com o Johnny? Segundo, VOCÊ TRANSOU COM ELE? Terceiro então era por isso que seu cabelo estava solto? Agora quarto e ultimo... Porque foi pedir um autografo pro Jet em meu nome? – termina irritada.

–Pergunta demais, mas vamos por ordem... Primeiro não contei, pois você iria querer que eu fosse de vestido e me fazer uma maquiagem leve, estilo as que você usa! Segundo, SIM EU TRANSEI COM ELE UHUUULL... Terceiro sim era por isso mesmo. Agora quarto, só porque o cara é casado, não quer dizer que deixou de ser um bom ator. – termina séria.

–Mas ele me iludiu! – levanta Medy irritada.

–Foi _você_ quem se iludiu sozinha amiga. – diz Kamy mais séria do que nunca – Você só pesquisou sobre a vida dele na fama, mas nada sobre a vida particular e também, ele nem tinha idéia de que você estava apaixonada por ele.

–É você tem razão... Eu sou muito impulsiva quando se trata de amor, me apaixono fácil demais. – volta a se sentar desanimada.

–Ei também não é assim... – vê Medy a olhar irônica – Está bem, é assim, mas veja pelo lado bom... Você está com um cara lindo que pelo jeito te quer!

Vê Medylom sorrir conformada com isso, então voltaram a conversar com dessa vez Medylom contando como foi o encontro dela.

**Continua...**

* * *

**_Ui papai, peguei o Johnny finalmente *o*_**

**_Nem eu acredito nisso rsrsrs... E sabem de uma coisa? Esse foi o primeiro hentai que escrevo *-*_**

**_Eu só escrevia lemon e nem acredito que escrevi um hentai, uuuiii vou desmaiar *-*_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado e vão com calma ao criticarem meu hentai, pois foi o primeirão *-*_**

**_De resto..._**

**_DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS BAKAS FELIZES!_**


End file.
